We Could Give It a Happy Ending
by emmelieen
Summary: Aria and Ezra are both studying at Hollis College for the first year. It's been a month and they don't know about each other until one day they literally bump into each other. Can they forget each other? Are they meant to be together? Or can they stay away from each other? Do love and passion win? This is a story about finding the love of your life when you least expect it
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV**

I could feel the early rays of sunshine on my face when my eyes fluttered open in my dorm room. I looked around only to find no sign of my roommate Spencer.

It had been a month since we started at Hollis College, and naturally agreed to sharing a room. A couple of years ago ending up in the same college with Spencer was probably the last thing I could have expected; as it was, after her rather hard past with the drug period and rehab, she had to give up her dreams about the best colleges and instead settle for our local and not so glamorous one. I, of course, wasn't complaining - obviously I wanted her to be happy, but since I didn't find it necessary to move to the other side of the country I was only too happy to have one of my best friends here with me. Our friends Emily and Hanna had been luckier than Spencer and made it to Berkeley in California.

I heard the door open and turned to see Spencer with two cups of coffee and croissants. It took her a few seconds to notice I was awake but when she eventually did, she flashed me a smile and greeted me happily.

"Morning sleepy, you're awake! You were so sound asleep I thought I'd have to wake you" she said and bounced towards the table, putting what seemed to be our breakfast on the table.

"Morning" I smiled weakly, still feeling tired. "Never mind about my sleep, the real question is how on Earth you've put your make up on and found the perfect clothes. It's like 8 in the morning" I said and tried to hide a yawn.

"I've got my first lecture at 9, I want to be prepared early. Speaking of which, what time do you have yours?" She answered, taking a sip of her coffee and watching me expectantly.

I finally got up from my bed, walked towards her and grabbed the other coffee. "I'm taking a day off. I've got a hell lot of assignments to do if I ever want to pass this course."

She watched me in disbelief. "Aria! It's only been a month and you're already skipping your classes! And extra day offs are helping to you to achieve that goal, aren't they?"

I scoffed at her judging attitude. "Actually yes, if I'll get them ready and I intend to do so. Anyway", I said, desperate to change the subject and distract her from my disastrous beginning at college, "Are you going to the party they're throwing tomorrow night? A freshmen's part I think".

Spencer looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know, I haven't had the time to even think about it. Although, I think it could be good for both of us to let our hair down for a while."

Not long after she left for her lecture, I applied a simple make up and put my hair on a messy ponytail before heading to the library. I was wearing black skinny jeans a blue tank top. It was silent there, only a few people along with me. Spencer's blaming words echoed in my head when I walked on the aisle towards the desks. I had my head bowed down when I walked into someone and caused their books to fall from their hands between us on the floor.

"Oh my God I'm sorry!" I exclaimed and crouched to help the stranger. "I was completely in my own world and-" I stopped in midsentence when I took in their appearance. I was faced with a rather handsome guy, about my age, with the most intense blue eyes I'd ever seen. He had a dark brown and wavy hair that was adequately short. I realised I was probably staring a bit and felt my cheeks blush slightly.

"Oh it's OK, don't worry about it" he said smiling, taking the books I handed to him. As we both rose to our feet he continued, "Anyway, I have to carry on, I have a lecture in a couple of minutes." He smiled one last time and turned to walk away.

I was left flustered in my spot. After recovering from the slightly awkward situation I'd gotten myself into, I turned on my heels and finally made my way to the desks to finish my course work.

**Ezra's POV**

I finally got to the lecture hall just in time. I climbered to the top row and put my books down on the long desk in front of me.

I normally liked the English literature lectures, after all it's my major, but today I was way too tired to focus. My College friend Hardy loved partying and he even thought College was only for partying, not studying itself. Last night he came with a rumble a few guest in tow and we all ended up staying up until small hours. There was no denying that I didn't enjoy his lively parties from time to time though.

I tried to concentrate on what the middle-aged ginger woman in front of the hall told about the greatest and most famous English classics and their importance. I jumped a bit when I felt vibration against my leg in my pocket. Jackie's name read on the screen. She's my girlfriend who I've been dating for five months now, but it feels like since we started College we've done nothing but fight. It's amazing how she can fight about everything; she's probably come up with something to argument again, and so I ignored her.

At the end of my lecture Miss Flores announced that she wanted us to write essays about Great Gatsby for the next lecture. I glanced at my book and noticed that my bookmark had dropped. It had probably happened when I quite literally bumped into that girl in the library. I wondered to myself why I hadn't met her before; then again, there are a plethora of students here, and she might not even be a first year student at all.

When I'd made it to the corridor I felt the familiar vibration in my pocket again and this time the caller was Hardy. I sighed in frustration and pressed the green button.

"What do you want now?"

"Dude I need your help! I promised to carry the beer barriers to yard, but there's no fucking way I can do it all by myself. So if there was a little chance you could help a friend in need-"

"Why did you promise to help if youv'e no time, you idiot?" After a few seconds of consideration I said yes; at least it saved me from having to listen to Jackie's nagging. When I quit the phone call I saw a familiar looking person walking towards me. I realized it was the same girl I had gathered my books with earlier in the library. We made a brief eye contact as she passed me and not long after I heard her speaking to someone on the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

**Aria's POV**

I was lying on the big lawn area of the campus reading a book called Tender Is the Night. I swear I could probably read this book every year over and over again. Classics are definitely the best, I love them. The fascinating world of literature was undoubtedly the reason I chose English literature as my major. I remember how difficult it was to make a decision since, for instance, History of Art also fascinated me. In the end literature won.

I lifted my head and felt a lovely, little wind on my face. The weather was bright and warm, but not too much. I knew that at some point I would have to go to prepare myself for the party that Spencer had agreed to go in the end. My iPhone laid next to my book beeped; I glanced at the screen and noticed it was my friend Tris.

Before college Emily, Hanna, Spencer and I were always together, so it felt incredible that I'd met more people recently. However, Spencer is absolutely my closest friend at the moment. With her I could share anything, whether it was joy or grief.

About 15 minutes later I gathered my belongings and packed them into my Michael Kors's brown leather bag. Suddenly my phone began ringing.

"Hi Tris, I completely forgot your message", I told her apologetically once I'd picked up the offending item. "I didn't attend the lecture eiher, so I can't really help you."

I could hear very quickly that Tris suffered from flu. "Oh right, thanks anyway. I'm sure someone else will be able to tell me, but I thought I'd ask you first", Tris said and sneezed not long after. We spoke for a little while and she said she might pop in the party later if she'd feel up to it.

I hang up the phone and at the same I bumped into something and felt beer on my shirt. "What the hell?" I yelled and looked ahead to find who I'd run into. After a second I realized who was standing in front of me: it was the same guy I'd literally bumped into the previous day. Now he held a mug of beer in his hand whilst rolling a big barrel. Judging by the impression on hs face, he recognized me too.

"I'm sorry", he said quickly. "This time it was totally my fault", he continued smiling. I felt a little smile tug at the corners of my lips. "Oh it's nothing, I had to change anyway. And besides, I think now we're even", I said in a kind voice.

"Are you a first year student?" He asked curiously. I gave him a rapid nod as an answer.

"I'm Ezra by the way" he introduced himself.

"Aria", I smiled.

After indroducing each other I left. Knowing Spencer I was sure she had already chosen her clothes for the party whereas I was stood in my T-shirt and jeans covered with beer. I opened the door to our dorm room and plonked onto my bed. Spencer emerged from the bathroom all dressed up; light make-up and hair done in a simple yet beautiful bun.

"What on Earth happened to you?" She asked, obviously referencing to the beer stain on my shirt.

"Long story short, I bumped into someone", I replied.

"Clearly", Spencer laughed.

I went to take a quick shower. It wa 4pm and the party would start at 6. I began to dry my damp hair and dressed in my silky, white dressing gown.

"Hey Spence", I shouted from my wardrobe.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever return the black lace dress you borrowed some time ago?"

"I forgot, wait a second it's here somwhere" she said and started ramaging through her own wardrobe. "Here", shew finally exclaimed and threw it towards me.

"Wanna tell me why you're wearing that dress?" she asked, putting an emphasis on the word "that".

"No reason", I said, shrugging.

I started to do my make-up and curl my hair. After that, I got dressed in the short black dress.

**Ezra's POV**

I was standing with the group of my friends on the yard of the campus. Others were already in a very drunken state, whereas the others had managed to take it slowly. I hadn't taken more than a few beers, but don't even get me started with Hardy. Jackie had gone to look for her friend Emma, and I myself had stayed with the others. I soon heard a bright giggle behind me.

Three girls walked past us. I noticed that Aria was one of them; she was wearing a beautiful, body hugging dress that revealed her feminine curves. My gaze moved from her dress to her beautiful face. Her skin looked soft and her make up highlighted her beautiful, big eyes. Her hair was curled and it finished the ensemble beautifully.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my friend Oliver ask me if I'd go and get more drinks with them. I said no and was heading off to Aria when she turned on her heels and began to walk towards me.

"Hey", she said a beautiful smile on her face.

"Hi, you look-" I started, but was interrupted by Aria.

"Fresh?"

"I was actually going to say nice" I noticed a little blush creep up her neck at my comment.

"Thanks", she smiled.

We walked around the campus, and after a while of chatting I found we had the same major and had only been attending different courses. It also seemed that we both shared a passion with books. We'd been sitting on a bench for a while when I heard someone call my name from afar. Jackie.

"Ezra, where have you been? I've been looking for you for ages", she asked, coming closer with every word.

"Jackie" I breathed, a little taken aback. "You two haven't probably met. Jackie, this is Aria; Aria, this is my girlfriend, Jackie", I said, gesturing towards the taller brunette.

Aria looked confused for a second. "Hi, nice to meet you" she said and rose to her feet to face Jackie.

"Likewise", the taller girl replied, and gave her a kind smile. After a few minutes of small talk Aria excused herself and walked to the same direction we'd come from.

"Soo.. we staying here or going to find the others? Jackie asked me, and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Latter" I said, grinning. I took her hand and together we made our way back to where we assumed everyone would be. We chatted lightheartedly and, to my delight, without a threat of an argument. We finally found the others and joined them.

Watching my girlfriend smile and laugh happily with our friends I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for thinking about Aria and how beautiful she had looked. I was obviously attracted to Jackie, and despite tonight had gone well for us, great even, I still found myself thinking about Aria every now and then.

Hours passed and we all started to be quite, well, hammered. Despite us being outside the smoke from my friends's cigarettes was making me need some fresh air. I walked to Jackie who was listening to whatever Emma was saying to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and told I'd go for a little walk. She simply nodded and pecked lightly my lips.

Walking further away from my friends, I noticed a familiar looking silhouette not far away from me. I recognized her immediately and unconsciously increased my speed. She must've heard my foot steps for she turned around and eyed me amused.

"This is starting to be creepy you know", she said under her raised eyebrows. "You stalking me now?" She teased.

I smirked. "Don't flatter yourself, as much as I do appreciate your company I actually came for fresh air" I retaliated.

She looked confused. "Fresh air? We're outside"

"Outside surrounded by smokers" I pointed out.

She seemed to accept my explanation as she dropped it.

"What about you? Any particular reason to hide here?" I asked her.

"First, I'm not hiding", she started. "And second, I lost my friend so I decided to go find her" she finished and brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Do I know her?"

"Long, brunette, classy clothes, a right smartass?" She provided laughing.

I laughed too. "So that would be a no then".

"I came with Spencer and my other friend Tris, and I've no idea where they've disappeared." She continued and let out a little sigh.

"Let me get this straight; You came here with two friends and lost them both?" I asked her teasingly.

She glared at me through narrowed eyes and despite herself broke into a smile. "Yes", she burst out laughing. "Yeah I did"

I joined her laughter, it felt so right. It felt like we already had a connection even though we didn't really know each other. We'd talked for a good twenty minutes when she told me she had to go and find her friends. I'd nodded and wished her a good evening, which she returned. She turned to walk away but due to the drinks she'd enjoyed during the night, staggered and nearly fell. I managed to catch her just in time. My arms were around her waist and her hands rested on my upper arms. I got lost in her eyes and without even realizing it we were closer and closer to each other by every second.

I'm not sure who'd iniated it, it all happened so quickly and was quite blurr really, but before I could form a rational thought our lips touched. What had started as soft and cautious soon turned into something fiercer and more passionate. After a minute or two we pulled out in need of air; I saw my chance and took it, pushing her against the tree behind her and crashing my lips against hers. I felt her hands roam around my back and I instinctively squeezed her leg.

A small voice in my head was teling me what we were doing was wrong, but I ignored it. Instead I felt myself getting lost in our heated embrace and knew I wouldn't be able to stop. As my hand creeped down her leg and she tightened her grip around me I knew we were on our way reaching the point of no return.

**Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them :) Also, a word of warning; I didn't get to reread it so massive apologizes for any typos! **

**I don't own anything. **

**Ezra's POV**

I fumbled with the key of my dorm room and tried to open it. After failing miserably I felt Aria take the key from my hand, and soon we both crashed through the door and into my room. We reattached our lips, and taking her by her waist I guided us towards the bed. Her arms snaked around my neck and through my hair. I lifted the hem of her dress slightly in the process and as my knees collided with the bed I went to remove it properly. She lifted her arms helping me to get the dress off her, and soon it was laid forgotten on the floor. I felt her hands shakily yet hurridly starting to undo the buttons of my shirt and then discard it in the direction of her dress.

I snuggled against her neck and started to lay light kisses on her neck and gradually below it. She let out a shaky moan before her hands wandered to my waist and started to open my belt. She undid the button of my jeans quickly and slid them down my legs until I kicked them off completely. I spun us around and finally lowered her onto the bed.

**Aria's POV**

I woke up with a banging head ache. I looked around and took in my surroundings; I wasn't in my own room, and more importantly, I wasn't alone. I glanced at the clock that said it was 6 in the morning. I rose carefully from the bed and began to gather my clothes that had been haphazardly thrown around the messy room the night before. I felt panic race through my body and quickly started to get dressed. Once I'd made sure I hadn't forgotten anything I left the room quietly so as not to wake up Ezra, and once outside I leaned against the wall and buried my face in my hands.

I took a deep breath and contemplated the situation I'd found myself in. I couldn't believe what had just happened; I felt ashamed and guilty. Ezra was in a relationship, I'd even met his girlfriend earlier during the evening when we'd been chattering on that bench. I'd known all of that and still jumped into bed with a stranger who was, furthermore, taken. As long as I can remember, I've always hated people like that and judged them without mercy and now I was one of them. I felt sick. I know alcohol is never an excuse and I also know that I couldn't completely blame the drinks I'd enjoyed. I tried to remember who had initiated it, but just then my killer head ache remimded me about its existence making it impossible for me to think straight. I gave up and started to make my own towards the safety of my room.

I opened the door as carefully as I possibly could and moved across the room quietly. Fortunately Spencer wasn't in her bed and I let out a sigh of relief until I heard the bathroom door open with a bang. I shut my eyes knowing full well what was to happen next.

"Good morning", she said and raised her eyebrows, her arms folded across her chest and leaned against the door frame. Her strict tone told me she knew exactly what I'd been up to.

"Hi!" I exclaimed, "I, um, thought you might be sleeping at this time", I continued stuttering slightly.

"Funny, I was thinking exactly the same about you", she countered, daring me. She flashed me a sarcastic smile until her face grew serious again. "Where have you been?"

"Out. I needed some privacy" I lied, failing desperately and I knew it.

"The whole night?" She asked me, her voice rising. "Come on Aria, do I look like some kind of idiot? We lost you during the night, you never came back here and now you're sneaking back at 6 in the morning! Well who was it?"

"Who?" I feigned innocent; I knew how bad the situation looked but I really didn't want to have this conversation with Spencer right now, I felt bad enough as it was.

She rolled her eyes and let out an incredulous laugh. "Who did you sleep with?"

"It doesn't matter", I said and prayed she would just drop it. Knowing Spencer though, she wouldn't.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Because he's taken, okay?!" I shouted, not being able to hold back anymore. I looked at her shocked face and practically winced,

"Aria WHAT have you done?" She exclaimed, making perfectly clear what she thought.

I felt something kick off inside me. I scoffed at her words and retaliated: "Who are you to judge me? Firstly, have you forgotten about Wren? Your sister's fiancée?"

I stormed off to the direction of bathroom and violently closed the door behind me and a second later I hear Spencer do the same with the front door.

I leaned agains a wall for what felt like a thounsandth time today and sighed. I decided to take a hot shower and prayed I could forget everything.

I hated arguing with Spencer, I really did and our fight bothered me. We seldom fought. There were times when she just got on my nerves, and this was one of those times. It wasn't her personality that bugged me, it was her attitude. Before College it used to Hanna I fought with, but now I miss her; She's probably the only one who would understand me in this situation. I felt bad for ever mentioning Wren, and that added to the pangs of guilt I already had made me feel truly terrible.

Once I'd emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel I went to my wardrobe and picked up the first clothes I found. I put them on and sat on my bed before reaching out and added a simple make up.

The door opened and Spencer came through it with two cups of coffee and a paper bag as usual. We locked eyes before she finally spoke. "I though you might do with a little caffeine and sugar", she said quietly. It was obvious that she, too, felt bad about our earlier confrontation.

I gave her a smile which she returned. "You read my mind, thank you".

She walked towards me and handed the bag to me. I took it from her hands and looked inside; she'd bought me a blueberry muffin. Bless her, she knew I loved them.

She sat beside me and took her own breakfast. "I'm sorry", she told me apologetically.

"Me too", I said, equally sorry. Suddenly we both burst out laughing. We'd been laughing a minute or two before she piped up. "Seriously though, I thought I'd have a conversation like that with Hanna not you", she said, trying to suppres her laughter. "Wouldn't it be fair though, you know about Wren so can I just know who your mystery guy is?"

"You don't know him", I took a deep breath and sipped my coffee. As I glanced at her again I could see that she wasn't going to let it go. She gave me an unimpressed look. "I'm waiting."

"Ezra. Ezra Fitz", I finally gave in. Spencer looked like a living question mark. "We agreed I'd tell you the name, nothing else", I reminded her sternly.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, clearly waighing uo her options. "Fine", she finally said, and I felt relief surge through my body. She wouldn't question me more right now, she would just leave it. For now.

**Ezra's POV**

I flattered my eyes open as I smelled something greasy. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed, still adjusting to my surroundings. It didn't take me long to notice the source of that smell; Hardy was sat at the table contently eating pepperoni pizza. He gave me a smug grin when he saw me awake.

"Good morning" he said slowly, the grin never leaving his face. "Fun night with Jackie?"

"Huh?"

"I said, fun night with Jackie?" He repeated in a manner that suggested I was an airhead.

"Oh", I managed, finally realizing what he was after. "Yeah, yeah brilliant", I replied hoping I'd sounded convincing. He nodded and took another bite of his pizza, and I took it as a good sign.

"Hungry?", he asked me, pointing to the pizza and offering me a slice. Perfectly oblivious.

"No thanks, it'd just come up" I said and shook my head. I went to the sink and poured a glass of water, drank it, poured another and when I felt like I wasn't going to dry to death went to take a cold shower. As I closed the bathroom door I let my mind wander back to last night.

I did remember what had happened, and with whom. I felt guilty, of course I did. I had a girlfriend, and I wasn't a cheat. Not until last night anyway. It all happened so quickly, and I had been drunk, and so had she. Everybody had.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if should tell Jackie, just confess it all. But I dreaded the consequances if I did; I'd lose her. Telling would only cause her unnecessary hurt. But I already had hurt her. No matter what I decided to do next, she'd be hurt.

What the hell had I done?

I was still in the bathroom when I heard Hardy talking to someone. I perked my ears and made out Jackie's voice for the other side of the door. What happened next startled me to no end made my heart jump to my throat.

"Wild night?" I heard Hardy ask cheekily as ever. I could kill him right there, and that in mind I reached for my towel as quickly as humanly possible.

"Actually-" Jackie's muffed voice replied, and she didn't get to finish her sentence as I bammed the door open. "-I lost him", she finished, pointing to me so as to emphasize what she meant. Her eyes had shot to me, so she luckily didn't see Hardy's confused face.

I could see how the realization hit him, and before he could say anything to worsen the situation I spoke.

"Hardy, dude. Didn't you have to meet that girl from last night?" I asked, raising my eyebrows hoping he'd get the message.

"What g-", he looked perplexed until it hit him. "Oh, that yeah! Yeah thanks man, almost stood her up already", he laughed nervously while Jackie shot weird looks between the two of us. "I'll just.." he pointed towards the door with his tumb, grabbed his keys and left the room.

As the door was closed behind my friend Jackie spun around to face me and looked at me questionally. "Okay, what was that about?"

"Oh you know Hardy, almost dumped a girl before first date", I brushed it off with a wave of my arm.

However she didn't seem to be too interested in his love life. Unfortunately. "Where'd you got last night? You never came back and when I went to look for you I couldn't find you".

I tried to keep my face as normal as possible. "Yeah, about that.. I began to feel so sick after all the drinks that I had to come back here. I was meant to text you, but I guess I passed out".

She pursed her lips and thought for a second before nodding. She bought it then, thank God. "How you feeling now?" She asked me worry in her voice.

I felt instantly bad for lying. "Okay", I shrugged. "My head still aches but nothing too bad. How come you're in that condition anyway? You were there as well."

She laughed and took a step closer to until she was right in front of me. "Because", she said, smiling, "some of us can handle their drinks".

The guilt I felt was overwhelming but I just gave her a smile in respond.

Jackie stayed for half an hour, looking after me due to my hung over and making me feel worse and worse by every second that passed. When I'd finally managed to convince her I'd be fine, I'd just wait fot he pain killers to make their magic and then be fine as ever, she left to deal whatever she had to deal with it. I didn't get to be on my own for long though, since Hardy burst through the door and looked at me demandingly.

"Alright dude", he said folding his arms across his chest. "What the hell have you done?"

I looked back at him trying to figure out what to say. I sighed and slammed my hand against my face. "Exactly what you think".

"Who? Why?" He asked exasperated, spreading his hands to his sides.

"I don't know! Does it look like I planned this?" I asked and rose to my feet. We were face to face now.

"Easy there, calm down" he said defensively. We stayed quiet for a moment, giving me the chance to calm down like he'd instructed.

"Well then.. _who_ was it?" he prompted.

I weighed up my options. I could tell him, even he's not that stupid he'd shout it in the corridors. Then again, it was none of his business. Oh sod it.

"Her name's Aria" I finally said. I couldn't read Hardy's face for the first time in our friendship.

"Pretty name", he said, smiling and nodding enthusiastically. He noticed the seriousness on my face and grew serious. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I wish I knew", I finally sighed, letting my mind wander to Aria for a split second.

What a fucking mess.

**Thanks for reading :) I know that this one wasn't really Ezria BUT I can promise it's going to change soon, just be patient. I love to hear your opinions so please do leave reviews in the future too :) It's gonna be a bit longer break this time since I have a really hectic week ahead of me but I can assure you the next chapter will be ready next weekend. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything**

**Aria's POV**

"Guyyys! Open this door **right now**!"

I heard a loud knock on the door and all too familiar voice filling the air. I tried to bury myself further into my blankets, not ready to wake up just yet.

We'd decided to have a girlie night with Spencerlast night; we'd grabbed some pizza and a rom com, and stayed up far too late. It had been two weeks since the whole Ezra mess and Spencer'd had loads of essays and other assessments to do so we both needed a little break. The room was a mess for we had been too exhausted to tidy it up. The voice called us again, and this time Spencer seemed to have noticed it too.

"Have I gone crazy", she said sleepily under her blanket, "Or do I hear Hanna's voice behind that door?"

The banging continued and Hanna's voice kept ringing across the room. "No, I think I hear it too" I yawned and reluctantly got up from the warmness of my bed. Spencer sat up too and watched as I made my way to the door. Once I opened it, I saw a widely smiling Hanna and a rather embarrassed Emily who gave me an apologetic look and briefly nodded towards Hanna.

"**Finally!**" Hanna exclaimed, and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back as she added, "We knocked for ages!"

"Knocked? Did you just say you knocked on that door?" Spencer said as she emerged behind me.

"Sorry", Emily smiled apologetically behind Hanna and me. "I did try to tell her you might wanna sleep but you know what she's like.."

I let go of Hanna and gestured them to come in. Once arriving in our room Hanna's shocked face roamed around the room. "Am I mistaken", she said, addressing her words to Emily, "Or is this room supposed to belong to two ladies?" She finished and turned to me and Spencer, grinning cheekily.

"Oh come on, you're the one to speak", Emily countered.

"Never mind our room, what are you guys doing here?" I interjected before it escalated into a debate.

"We haven't seen you guys in ages so we decided to take a few days off and come and see you!"

"And we thought this was a perfect timing", Emily added, "Only maybe a couple of hours later" She continued and like Hanna earlier, let her eyes wander around the room.

"Whoa whoa" Spencer joined the conversation, "Will you stop talking like this was a tip, unlike you" She pointed at them, "Some of us have actually been stressed". Despite her little rant it was obvious, however, that she was pleased to see both Hanna and Emily.

"And besides", I continued to our defence, "May I remind you that we woke up practically ten minutes ago".

"And look, we don't want to seem like we didn't want you here, but like you can see the space is really limited – where exactly are you two staying?" Spencer asked.

"At Hanna's mom's" Emily replied this time.

We chatted for hours about everything. Emily was still dating Samara, and things were going great for them. Hanna dated a lot of guys but it was nothing serious, she'd just needed a break from relationships after Caleb; their break up had been so hard for Hanna that me and Spencer had wordlessly decided not to ask anything about him.

Spencer and I started to get ready, both of us taking showers and getting dressed before adding make ups. Hanna and Emily had invaded our little sofa and flicked through the channels, absent-mindedly watching the telly whilst talking to us whenever one of us passed them.

We'd decided to go to our old favourite café now that we were all together again. Hanna and I went to sit at the table we had preferred when we younger whilst Spencer and Hanna ordered our drinks. They soon returned to us both holding two cups in their hand.

"My cookie!" Hanna suddenly exclaimed. "Where's my cookie?"

"Your cookie?" Spencer asked raising her brows.

"Yeah, I always have a cookie with my coffee!" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

While Spencer and Hanna contindued bickering about, I couldn't help but smile and think about how much I'd missed this. Spencer and Hanna's fights had always been amusing, and right now it made me forget about my own problems.

"How are doing now that your mom lives in Austria?" Emily asked me, clearly not wanting to interject our friends' argument.

"It's going fine. I mean I did live more at my dad's before she moved to Europe so I had an idea of what this would be like, and she phones me every week", I filled her in. "What about your dad, is he home yet?"

"Nope, not for a couple of months" she said and blew her coffee. "He and my mom will be coming to California later this year though since I can't really afford another holiday here".

Right then the door opened and who else than Ezra walked inside. He was carrying a lap top and headed straight towards the bar. My gaze lingered on him for longer than was necessary, which didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

When I finally looked back at her, she raised her eyebrows askingly. "Okay, what was that?"

"What?"

"That look!" She asked curiusly. Damn it.

"Oh, it was nothing"

"You can't lie to me Aria".

I sighed defeated. She was right, I couldn't keep things from any of them. I forced a smile knowing I couldn't escape this one.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I prompted, not wanting to recall that night in public. She seemed to be fairly happy with my answer, only nodding and to my relief dropping it for now.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Spencer coming towards our table. When had she even left? I looked back at Emily who looked just as confused as I was.

"Here's your cookie", she scowled a little irritated, "Happy now?"

"Very", Hanna answered, indeed looking happy. "Thank you".

Emily and I just laughed at the the two of them, both finding the situation amusing.

We finished our coffees and spent a good hour in the café just chatting. Ezra hadn't stayed, but instead left as soon as he'd appeared. I felt a little disappointed which frightened me slitghtly. I wondered if he'd left because of me, but he hadn't seen me, had he? Had he maybe noticed me when I'd been talking to Emily? I mean, why would anyone come to a café carrying a lap top if they didn't plan on staying? For two weeks I'd tried not to think about him, but found it impossible at times. Sometimes I'd forget the surrounding world and only snap out of the haze when Spencer would say or ask something.

Spencer had forgotten her phone in our dorm room, so we stopped by our room so she could grab it before heading to Hanna's mom's. We stopped in front of mine and Spencer's front door and I started to rummage through my bag in search of my keys. When I'd found them, I let the four of us inside and threw the bag on my bed.

"Hey, I know this book! It's dead good. I wrote an essay about this".

I turned on my heels and saw Hanna holding my copy of The Great Gatsby.

"You've read it?" Spencer and I asked at the same time, both equally incredulously.

"What? No! No, I watched the movie".

"Excuse me?"

"Well why would I spend my precious spare time by reading a book that has hundreds and hundreds of pages when I could watch the movie and eat popcorn simultaneously?"

If possible, Spence's jaw dropped even more than mine. "Why are you even in College if you can't bother doing your coursework?" I asked her curiously.

"Because of the parties, of course!" She answered, as if it was obvious.

"You didn't just say that", I said, not really knowing why I was surprised.

"Guys, it's true" Emily nodded towards Hanna. "And I live with her!"

We left soon with Spencer's Audi and drove to Hanna's house. Her mom wasn't at home at the moment, so we had the house to ourselves. Definitely a better option than our tiny dorm room.

We'd decided to just relax tonight; face masks, salsa and guacamole with tortilla chips. I'd once again fallen in my own thoughts and my friends didn't fail to notice it.

"Aria?" I heard Emily call my name.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" It was Hanna this time.

"Nothing, everything's fine" I replied honestly.

Hanna and Emily both looked at Spencer who looked slightly suspecting.

"You two, what's going on?" Hanna asked impaciently.

Something clicked inside of Emily. "You're thinking about that guy in the café, aren't you?"

"Hang on, backwards! What guy?"

Before I could say anything, Spencer spoke up. "Ezra, again?"

"Wait a second here! Who the hell is Ezra?" Hanna asked, clearly not impressed by the lack of information she was getting. Emily looked curious, but she was subtler about it.

I considered my words carefully. "He's just someone I met at a party" I said cautiously.

"By the way you looked at him, he wasn't just someone, was he?" Emily asked.

Hanna looked completely mortified. "Why am I the last to know?" She asked incredulously.

"Because of your cookie, Hanna!" Spencer interjected. "You were too busy to notice anything before you got it!"

"So, what happened? With Ezra?" Emily inquired trying to ignore the cookie fiasco.

"Seriously, Em? Do you even have to ask that?" Hanna asked.

Emily shot her a glare before opening her mouth to say something.

"Hello, I'm still here!" I exclaimed frustrated and got the others's attention. "And yes, I slept with him but that's it".

"Do you like him?" Hanna asked.

"It doesn't matter" I mumbled shrugging.

"How do you mean?" Emily frowned.

I looked at Spencer who gave me a sympathetic smile before finally replying, feeling a bit ashamed. "Because he's taken".

The silence fell upon us. For a minute no-one said anything, but it felt like an hour.

"We don't judge you", Hanna finally spoke. Bless her.

"Yeah, of course we don't" Emily continued trying reassure me.

"You need to talk to him though", Hanna said giving me a kind smile, but her tone serious.

"Hanna's right" Spencer agreed.

Hanna turned to look at Spencer and her smile widened visibly. "I love it when you say that!" She said happily and clapping her hands giddily.

"I know" I sighed.

I'd told them I didn't want to ruin our time together by fretting about Ezra, and even though they'd insisted I wouldn't ruin it we'd dropped the subject rather soon. We stayed the night at Hanna's and chatted for a while with her mom when she'd returned to the house. They left the following day and me and Spencer gave them a lift to the airport and said wistful good byes though we all knew we'd see each other again.

I'd spent the day gathering enough courage to do what I was planning to do; follow Hanna's advice. I made my way nervously in the quiet corridor before finally reaching a specific door. I took a deep breath and quickly revised what I wanted to say before knocking on the door quietly. I heard someone approach the door on the other side and for a split second I considered fleeing but before I could move the door opened. I was met by a surprised looking Ezra. That's it, no chance to legit now.

"We need to talk".


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything**

**Aria's POV**

"_We need to talk"_

Ezra nodded in agreement and seemed to consider something before slowly opening his mouth. "I know" he finally said. "Do you want to, erm, come inside?" He asked uncertainly and gestured to his room with his thumb.

I nodded and he stepped aside letting me walk into the familiar room. Ezra closed the door behind him, and I let my gaze wander around the room; it looked the same as last time, a bit messy. There were abandoned clothes on the floor and on chairs; a couple of empty soda bottles on the table; an empty take-away box on that same table. In overall, the room looked exactly like that of guys.

We were stood opposite to each other, Ezra leaning against the door and looked at each other. For a while an uncomfortable silence hang between us for no-one knew what to say. I hesitated but eventually decided that this wasn't going to lead anywhere if I didn't open my mouth and just take the bull by the horns.

"This can't go on like this", I finally said. "We have the same major and four years of studying ahead. It's not even gone six months when two people have made a mess like this! The probability that we're on the same course at some point is big and we can't even bare to look at each other" I ranted, suddenly feeling like I couldn't stop myself.

Ezra, however, hadn't said a word. He swallowed loudly.

"Look, I'm not going to spend my four years like this so we need to find a way to solve this situation", I continued trying to get him to say something.

"What situation, Aria?" He asked me sternly. "If you know then do tell me because I'm just as confused as you are!"

I stopped for a second to think about his words. Was that what he really thought, that there was no "situation"? Was I really just a one night stand, a mistake he made whilst drunk? I couldn't help it; the thought hurt me.

"I saw you in a café yesterday", I stated calmly. I tried to change the course of the conversation so that the situation wouldn't get out of control. I bit my lip nervously and thought whether I should ask the question I'd wanted an answer to yesterday when I'd seen him. After a moment of consideration I decided there was nothing to lose.

When there was no reply I spoke again. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked confused at the change of my tone. "Yeah of course", he said quietly.

"You were going to write there, weren't you?" I asked. "And you left because you saw me there?"

Ezra was, surprisingly, quiet again for a while. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish but the words never left his mouth.

Right then I knew what his answer would be. I fought against the tears that would fall down my cheeks in a matter of moments. I felt stupid for crying over him, but I couldn't help it.

"I wish I'd known that before I came here", I choked and quickly wiped my cheek where a single had already fallen. I wanted to storm out. I went to walk past him and through the door, I wanted to be anywhere but there. Ezra grabbed my arm and prevented me from going.

"Aria wait. It's not what you think".

"It's exactly what I think it is. You really don't understand why this can't go on like this? You can't even be in the same café as me!" I practically shouted at him. The tears were now freely runnig down my cheeks, I couldn't even bother to try and stop them this time.

Ezra was still holding my arm. "No you don't understand, it's not like that", he repeated desperately.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at his face, feeling the rage rise inside of me. He finally loosened his grip on my arm and I pulled it away, storming out of the room.

**Ezra's POV**

Aria had just left the room and I still could see her big teary eyes in my mind. I'd known the whole time that we'd have to talk at some point, but it being today was one big surprise. It feels like the things were gettting worse and worse by every second that passed.

I berated myself for acting like a complete asshole. I'd just stood there, quiet. Stood there watching Aria'a face fall with every second and eventually made her cry. Still I hadn't said anything. I felt like a shittiest person in the world; not only will I make my own girlfriend miserable if she's ever to find out about my night with Aria, but I'd also made Aria cry.

I decided not to dwell in it right then, I knew I deserved to feel crap but I needed to take my mind off it. I shuffled over to my laptop and took it before settling down on my bed and mindlessly started to surf on the Internet.

It was no use though.

The conversation I'd had with Aria only a moment ago was running through my mind and I couldn't stop it. Did she really think I couldn't be in the same room with her? Because it wasn't true.

Was it?

No of course it wasn't.

Why did I let her go when I knew how she felt? I just couldn't bare the fact that I'd made her feel so cheap. I think I unconsciously knew it, but couldn't face it until now. Until she threw it all in my face.

Two weeks ago I knew that whatever I'd do I would hurt Jackie. Now I had the exactly same feeling when it comes to Aria.

I heard a soft knock on the door and jumped up from my bed. I opened the door and found Jackie behind it. I stiffened slightly at the sight of her. I didn't know what I had expected, maybe I'd hoped for a millisecond it would be Aria and I could do something to make things better.

"Hi", She said happily and stepped forward to lightly peck my lips. Seeing Jackie after my confrontation with Aria made all my guilty feelings flood back. It's pretty much all I'd felt during these couple of weeks. Damn my life.

I'd been a lot more distant around her lately and I'm sure she hadn't failed to notice it. She's not stupid. The situation was difficult enough as it was and Aria feeling the way she did was not helping.

"So, what's brought you here?" I asked, forcing a smile.

Jackie smiled at me seductively. "I thought we could be alone for a moment, just you and me", she said and snaked her arms around my body. She pressed her lips against mine softly; I, however, didn't kiss her back but instead pushed her gently off me. She frowned at me, her face a mixture of confusion and hurt.

"Jackie, I'm really not in a mood", I blurted.

She crossed her arms, looked at the floor for a second and then raised her gaze on me. "What a surprise Ezra", she raised her voice irritated. "I'm really trying but it looks like you're not!"

"I never said that!" I raised my voice too. "But as it seems, everything has to go the way you want it to go. It was you who started this fight and it's you who decides when you want to stop it!" I let out a quick breathe. "Why did you even come here if all you were gonna do was fight again?"

"I wanted to see you, that's why!" She yelled. "Clearly the feeling isn't mutual".

"When did I say that?"

"You didn't have to! You can show it perfectly well without words".

"Jackie-"

She didn't listen to me though. "Ezra don't, not now", she sighed exasperately. Like the prick I was, I let her too pass me and storm out of the room without trying to stop her. That's twice within an hour.

I wasn't surprised that we'd fought once again, that seemed to be everything we'd done since the beginning of College. The situation was getting worse but it's my fault that it's gotten this far. A person who had been closest in my life only two moths ago was now an outsider. I do care about her; we'd known each other forever and been together almost six months. I was starting to wonder what this relationship gave to either of us. I knew we had to talk, that this wasn't fair on her. Only I didn't know how to tell her.

It was the Wednesday morning and it had been two days since I'd fought with both Jackie and Aria. I still hadn't told Jackie, and every time I tried she'd say something sweet and I couldn't bring myself to say the actual words.

I'd gone to her yesterday to apologise for behaving like a prick. We'd managed to make it up, for the time being anyway.

Now I was heading for my lecture only to see Aria when I ascended the stairs.

"Aria", I called her name.

"I have to go, I'm already late" she mumbled and avoided my eyes.

"But-"

"Ezra no", she said and walked hurriedly away.

I sighed. How was I supposed to explain things to her when she wouldn't listen to me for five minutes?

The past week had felt like a life time and Aria still wouldn't talk to me. Things weren't going brilliantly with Jackie, but we hadn't fought since we made up the last one. Even though we hadn't fought it didn't mean things were exactly fine between us; it didn't undo what I'd done.

It was Saturday and Jackie, Hardy, Emma and I were going to go to Philadelphia like many other freshman year student. There was a nightclub that was reserved for us for the night. I'd just been with a few friends watching a match of football and was now on my way to my room. I stopped in front of the door and took a key from my pocket before letting myself in.

As I stepped into the room I saw Jackie sitting on my bed with a laptop. I frowned slightly; Hardy must've let her in, she didn't have a key.

"Don't look so shocked", she laughed lightly.

"I'm not", I quickly said and smiled. "I just wasn't expected to see you, did Hardy let you in?"

"Who else?", she shrugged and rose from the bed. "I was thinking we could take a train that leaves at 8", she continued.

I nodded. "Yeah sounds good. I'll tell Hardy", I replied and went to have a shower since it wouldn't be long until we'd leave. I left Jackie to surf on the net and opened the door to the bathroom.

At 8 sharp we all were sat in a train. Jackie and Emma sat next to each other, and Hardy and I had claimed the seats opposite them.

The journey to Philadelphia took about an hour, and obviously we listened to Hardy's stories for the majority of the time. When we reached Philadelphia, it was raining cats and dogs so we decided to take a taxi even though the club wasn't too far – walking in the rain didn't excite any of us, so this was the best solution.

We were at the club just after nine. Jackie and Emma soon left us to greet their mates, and we went to order beers with Hardy. He kept looking between me and his glass, looking like he wanted to say something.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. A thing just popped in my mind but it's really not my business".

"When has it been a problem to you to tell what you think?"

Hardy looked briefly around us. "Have you told Jackie?"

"No" I answered just as quickly.

"Maybe you should, I mean if she found out from someone else it'd make things just worse" he reasond and added quickly, "Not that it isn't bad as it is".

"And who would tell her? You?" I asked.

"Me? Oh God no, I wouldn't do that!" he said clutching to his chest defensively. "But women have a good sense when it comes to things like this and she could work it out. You don't exactly look like lovebirds, I hardly ever see you together anymore".

I knew he was right. He must have seen something on my face because what he said next was a rather pleasant surprise.

"You know what? Let's forget about that and have fun!"

There was a plethora of people around the table we were sat at, and the table was surrounded by two sofas. Jackie and Emma were in the dance floor with some of their friends.

As I talked with my friends I saw Aria walk pass with two other girls. After ten minutes I saw her sitting alone by the bar and I rose to walk towards Jackie. When I'd reached her she told me they'd go out and be back in a minute before wrapping her arms around me. I'd told her I'd be here when they did and she gave me a quick peck.

Once she left I went to the bar where Aria still was.

"Hi" I murmured and sat next to her. She didn't answer so I spoke up again. "We need to talk".

"I tried, remember? It was you who wasn't having any of it last time" she finally said angrily.

"I don't know what to say" I admitted.

"Don't say anything cause I don't wanna hear" she snapped quickly.

She rose up and walked towards the ladies room. I raced after her and reached her just in front of the door, grabbing her wrist.

We were close. "Wait" I whispered.

"Ezra stop. I don't care, not anymore"

"You ever gonna stop being mad at me?" I asked her. "You said yourself you weren't gonna spend four years like this. I sure as hell don't want to spend four years knowing you hate me".

She didn't answer verbally but instead pulled me against her and kissed me. I spun us around so that her back leaned against the door and I was pressed tightly against her. My hands found their way to her thighs and slowly made it higher her body. She moaned into my mouth and I pushed her back, bursting through the door into the ladies. Luckily we were alone. Her hands roamed my back and I started to undo the buttons of her white shirt, and she started to guide us towards one of the many cubicles. She pushed me down, sitting me on the toilet and locked the door. She straddled me in my lap. I started to suck hard on her pulsepoint, knowing full well I'd leave a mark. She lifted her head sligthly and I kissed her lips lustfully.

We were completely lost in our little embrace when I heard the door to the ladies open and a familiar voice rang through the air.

It was Jackie.

**As always, reviews mean a lot :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything**

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I broke our kiss and he froze. His wandering hands that had been caressing my body were now rested firmly on my lower back. I looked at Ezra shocked once I realized whose voice he had just heard. It wasn't just someone; it was Jackie. I felt my heart pounding against my chest furiously and panic surged through me. My panic didn't go unnoticed by Ezra, and he pulled me tighter against him. I couldn't help but notice that he looked just as panicked as I was. He reached his hand out and pushed a few strains of hair behind my hair and I felt his warm breath agains my ear.

"Calm down" he whispered so quietly that it was impossible for anyone else to hear. He knew exactly what to do in that situation. I was still afraid and so was he. His hands were around my waist and mine were on his neck.

"Happy now?" Jackie's voice asked someone.

"Yeah, I couldn't have taken it any longer. David's been clinging onto me all night" another female voice answered.

"You should be happy that someone even looks at your way" Jackie's sad voice answered.

"Hey, at least you have a boyfriend" the other girl countered encouraginly.

"A boyfriend who doesn't look at me the way David looks at you"

When I listened to Jackie and her friend's conversation I didn't know what to think. First I felt guilty for sitting here in her boyfriend's lap. I looked at Ezra's blue eyes and played with his hair. Even though I knew how wrong this whole situation was and we were both feeling guilty, I wouldn't have let him go for at that moment I was selfish and i only wanted him to myself. My hands started to wander lower until they reached the hem of his shirt. I slipped my hand under the shirt and I felt his abs under my fingers. I missed the rest of the conversation while I focused on the moment with Ezra. It felt perfect even though we had to be completely silent in a toilet cubicle. I was brought back to Earth when I heard the two girls leave the toilet.

We both let out a sigh of relief. We were really close to get caught. I knew we should get up and leave, but I didn't want to. I just wanted to stay in the moment and listen to his breathing. I pressed my forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"We should probably get up" he finally whispered, voicing the thought that had been going on on my mind.

I didn't answer, just enjoyed the moment I got to spend in his lap.

"Aria?"

"I know.. I don't want to" I finally replied. "It feels good to be here".

Ezra chuckled and kissed me. The kiss was slow and longing, and neither of us were in a rush of going anywhere.

"You go first" I mumbled after we'd broken the kiss.

"You wanna leave now?" he asked me teasingly and smiled heartedly.

"No, but we have to" I reasoned.

I reluctantly rose from his lap and before going out he quickly gave me one final kiss.

I woke up at 11 when Spencer ran into the bathroom loudly. I didn't know how much she'd drunk since I'd hardly seen her during the night. Spencer, Tris and I had gone together to the club and spent a while at the bar. After that they went to the dance floor and I ended up in the toilet with Ezra. Being with him yesterdat felt like a dream, but it wasn't that.

Spencer finally came out of the bathroom and plonked herself onto her bed.

"You look horrible" I opened the conversation.

"Thanks" she simply said.

"When did you and Tris come?" I asked. I'd left the club before them and hadn't heard her arrive in the room.

"I don't know. Before the morning. Maybe?" she croaked out, looking really sorry for herself.

I couldn't help but smile. Of us two it was Spencer who had a horrible hungover, not me.

Just then Spencer glanced at me and caught me smiling. "Stop grinning so smugly, I know you enjoy this".

"I do" I shamelessly admitted.

She didn't say anything but weakly grinned at me nevertheless.

I'd just come from shower and tidied the place up a bit when Spencer suddenly spoke again.

"Wait."

"What?"

"What's that?" she asked and pointed at my neck.

"What, where?" I asked and instinctively placed my hand on my neck and then I remembered. The mark Ezra's lips left.

"I-I don't know" I shrugged nervously.

"Aria I know what it is" she replied dryly. "You and Ezra?"

I nodded knowing it was no use trying to wiggle out of this one.

"Oh my God" she exhaled eyes wide. "At the club yesterday? When?"

"In the ladies" I briefly replied. Spencer who was taking a painkiller nearly choked on her drink.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" I sighed. "I didn't plan it, it just happened. One thing led to another."

We were quiet for a few minutes. "What are you gonna do?" she finally asked.

"No idea. He's still taken".

After another short silence she spoke up. "I'll ask again. What do you wanna do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know" I replied honestly. "I don't know how I ended up in this situation and I certainly don't know how to get out of it." I quickly brushed a few tears that had started to fall. "I don't wanna be his other woman and I'm tired of feeling guilty."

"So you have feelings for him?" she asked me gently.

"Yes" I answered faintly, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh my little Aria" Spencer came to me and hugged me tightly.

I sighed. If I didn't have these feelings for him, I wouldn't be in this situation. I also felt angry at myself; I wasn't the batrayed one. Where was this situation gonna lead to? I'd never felt so lost.

**Ezra's POV**

It had been three days since the incident at that club. I was sitting in a lecture hall trying to follow the lecture and write notes. However my mind was too busy with other things. I couldn't get anything done so I eventually left. I coudn't care less what the others would think, I just couldn't focus right now.

I walked on the corridor and saw Aria sitting on a long bench. I thought about walking towards her for a moment until it hit me we hadn't seen each other since Saturday. I finally decided I'd go to join her and just when I reached her she rose up.

"Hey" I said kindly.

"Hi" she replied casually. "Don't you have a lecture?"

"I do, but I didn't feel like it".

"I can tell that" she countered watching me closely.

"Sooo" I breathed. "How are you?"

"I'm okay".

"Really?" I asked her skeptically raising my brows. "You don't look okay".

"This is hard enough as it is, let's not make it any harder" she said and sounded tired.

I was starting to worry. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just trying to say that as much as I like you we can't do this. You have Jackie and she loves you".

"I know this is wrong, but I don't regret anything between us" I told her firmly.

She didn't listen to me though. "Maybe we should be just friends", she eventually said.

"I can't be your friend Aria" I insisted.

"Then we have a problem because I can't be an other woman" she stated trying to sound calm. She turned around and went to walk away. I leaned against a wall.

Aria was right; this was hard. But it would be harder to try and be just friends with her. I just can't do it, she's much more than that to me. I wondered what'd make her think she was just "other woman". Didn't Saturday prove anything? If she was gonna be just other woman forever would I really risk getting caught to my girlfriend? I shrugged. Women.

It was getting late and I was on my way to Jackie's room. She'd texted me earlier, wanting to see me. I knocked on the door and Jackie quickly opened it, dragging me inside. Before I could contemplate the situation, she was kissing me lustfully.

"Jackie".

She didn't listen but instead kept our lips together.

"Jackie no" I repeated. "I'm sorry, I can't do this".

She looked at me, looking hurt. "You can't or you don't want to? What the hell is going on? You haven't been yourself lately.. I know that since the studies began things between us have been difficult but I also knw this isn't just it".

"Maybe I'm not person you thought I was" I eventually offered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

I didn't say anything. We stood there, in silence, not saying a word. She was dying to say something, and hear my explanation. I knew she was.

"There's something I need to tell you" I told her, knowing it was the only right thing to do.

"Just tell me Ezra" she said angrily.

I shuffled on my spot. "You remember the party on the Campus yard?"

"Of course, I was there. Why?"

"When I left the party, I didn't do it because I felt sick" I said slowly, struggling to maintain our eye contact. She looked at me confused. "I met Aria. And we talked" I continued.

I saw something in her eyes. A glint of understanding. She knew. I was positive of it.

"I kissed -we kissed" I mumbled barely audibly.

I looked back at her and unlike seconds before, this time I couldn't read her face. The look in her eyes had changed. From understanding to hurt, from hurt to.. hope?

"And.. that's it? You guys just kissed?" She asked me, a hint of hope in her voice. I shook my head and saw her eyes glisten with unshed tears. I didn't have to elaborate; she knew.

"I knew something was going on" she finally said, the hurt in her voice evident.

I looked at her knowing that I'd caused all this. I'd hurt her in the worst possible way and I'd known the whole time it'd be difficult whatever I'd do. Nothing could make the situation easier now.

"Jackie I-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear a word from you!" she screamed, having lost her temper. "Get out of this room!" she continued yelling and pointed towards the door.

I didn't know what else to do so I did exactly what she instructed me to do and made my way towards the door. I opened it slowly before glancing back at her over my shoulder; I couldn't see her face for she'd turned her back towards me. I sighed and stepped through the door closing it quietly behind me.

I walked to our room in a haze and opened the door only to find Hardy watching football on TV. He looked up at me when I stepped inside and looked perplexed.

"Have you seen a ghost or why do you look like that?"

"Jackie knows" I simply stated. I didn't need to elaborate, he knew what I meant. I was thankful that for once he decided to stay quiet.

My feelings were a rollercoaster. I felt quilty and relieved at the same time, now I didn't have to pretend or keep secrets anymore. I'd still hurt another person in a way that nobody wants to experience though. I'd also literally saw her crash down. But I also knew that I couldn't be with someone I didn't love.

**I'm sorry for taking so long, I promise it won't take this long next time :) As always, every opinion is welcome! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV**

It was a Thursday morning and I'd gone for a run before the lectures were to begin. The fall was clearly here for the leaves had gradually started to drop from the trees and the weather was beginning to get chillier and chillier every day.

I remember the day I moved to the Campus and carried my belongings in a box into my current room. It was practically summer then. Everything was different, and now so many things had changed. In a short period of time had happened so much that I couldn't have had expected.

I took a quick shower before leaving for my first lecture. The hall was crowded by the time I arrived, so there weren't many vacant seats when I got there. I sat down and tried to listen to the lecturer, attempting to make notes at the same time. Later on that afternoon I went to the library to borrow a new book that should be read within a couple of weeks. On the upside, I have so much to do that it's difficult to think about other things.

When I finally came back to our room in the evening, I found Hardy sitting on a chair. He looked desperate and was holding some papers in his hands. I frowned. He didn't normally look worried for the fact that he simply never was too worried about anything. It must be something.

"What's up dude?" I asked nonchalantly.

"What?" He jumped, seemingly unaware of my presence until then. Hardy in his own little world; definitely something to worry about then.

"What are you holding in you hands?" I walked over and gestured to the papers he was holding.

"It's my maths exam", he answered and offered the pile to me, and before I could examine it closer added, "that I failed." He threw his hands dramatically in the air. "I never fail at maths!"

"You can retake though, can't you?" I asked after I was convinced that he had indeed failed his exam.

"Of course I can", he replied. His tone told me there was something more to it.

"And the problem is.. ?" I prompted.

"The retake will be in two weeks and I haven't even opened the course book."

I stared at him not knowing what to say. Only Hardy can take a course and not open the damn book once.

"Well", I said, gripping the back of the chair he was sitting on and leaned in slightly, "Then you have a problem."

"Really Ezra?" he asked sarcastically. "But my problem will be solved when I pass the exams whereas yours", he paused for a second, "will take a little more than a book and a calculator."

Too right.

"Well, then we both should get our problems solved, right?"

"Are you going to solve your problem with Jackie or Aria?" he asked pointedly.

I grinned at him not giving a further answer and threw a calculator to him. He had a point though; I hadn't talked to Aria since I'd suggested being friends. I still couldn't believe it. I'd do anything if I could go back to that Saturday night and hold her whilst looking into her hazel eyes, and slide my fingers in her silky hair.

The following morning I woke up to the familiar noise from my alarm clock. It was 7am. If I was quick I'd make it to Jackie's room before my lectures. She had her lectures at the same time as me on Fridays so she should be awake as well.

Once I'd gotten dressed and brushed my teeth I left my room earlier than usually. I walked down the aisle and upon reaching my destination and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps behind the door. Jackie opened the door and I was surprised she didn't slam it closed the minute she saw it was me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked me angrily.

"Whether we wanted or not, we have to talk at some point" I answered calmly.

"I don't want to talk to you now or ever" she snapped, looking angrier and angrier by every second.

"I never planned any of this you know" I tried to explain, rather desperately.

"What part of it you didn't understand when I said I don't want anything to do with you? Get the hell out of here!" She shouted so loud that those hadn't already woken certainly were awake now.

I knew she would never forgive me and honestly, I can't blame her. Who would after what I did?

**Aria's POV**

It was Friday and instead of spending a fun afternoon Spencer and I decided to properly clean our room. We both had had so much stuff to deal with that we hadn't got to doing it until now. Every time we'd got whatever it was we were busy with done, we were too tired to tidy up.

Spencer, as usual, was stressing about everything; it was almost an obsession for her to find something to stress over. I'd spent my own time by doing course work and comtemplating Ezra and mine situation.

I remember the look on his face and the tone of his voice when he'd told me he couldn't just be friends with me. I didn't want it either, but there were other people involved in this too, and I couldn't just think about myself.

There was a knock on the door and Spencer and I glanced at each other questioningly; we weren't waiting for anyone. Spencer went to open the door, and I was stood behind her when I saw to my terror that it was Jackie.

"You're such a bitch!" She yelled furiously and pushed Spencer to one side.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed shocked, a dirty piece of clothing in her hand.

"I know everything that happened between you and Ezra!" She elaborated just as furiously as before.

"Spence, could you.. ?" I piped up quietly,nodding my head towards the door. She got the hint and threw the cloth away before grabbing her handbag and left the room after giving a stern look at Jackie.

If look could kill I'd be a dead woman. A tense silence fell over us as none of us said anything for a minute. I couldn't stand it any longer and finally opened my mouth.

"Ezra told you then?" I breathed out, instantly cursing myself for my choice of words. Great Aria, just great.

"Of course he did, why else would I stand here?" She spat.

I didn't know what to say to defense myself so I stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

"Jackie I-"

"Save us both from your explanations, I don't wanna hear! I didn't come here to talk to you. I just popped in to let you know that I'm gonna make your life hell like the past days have been to me, and trust me I intend to keep this promise" She hissed through her teeth.

Nothing else would be said as she stormed out of the room the second the words left her mouth. I stood on my spot for a while contemplating what had just happened. Once I'd recovered enough to move, I too left the room to find Spencer. She was outside with her iPad in her lap. I walked over where she was and sat beside her, filling her in what had happened with Jackie. I didn't leave out the part where she's threatened to make my life a complete hell. Spencer took my side but only because we were so good friends; I'd be the same in her position.

It was starting to get colder so we decided to go back inside. We bumped into Ezra who was wearing his runnig clothes on our way.

"Hi" I said before I could stop myself. He stopped in front of us.

"Hey" He replied shortly.

"You told her then?" I asked him, and he knew immediately what I'd meant.

"How do you know about it?" He frowned confused.

"She paid a visit to out dorm room" I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"She did what?" He asked surprised.

"You heard her! That skank decided to come for a visit, insulted Aria and pushed me!" Spencer spoke up irritated.

Ezra looked midly confused. "And you are.. ?"

"Spencer Hastings" she answered, not offering him a smile.

He nodded. "Ez-"

She didn't let him finish. "Oh I know exactly who you are!" she exclaimed.

"Spencer why don't you go ahead and I'll catch you up?" I suggested hoping she'd leave Ezra alone. She opened her mouth to protest but after seeing the look on my face decided otherwise and left, narrowing her eyes at Ezra before doing so.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you she knows. I didn't expect her to come round to yours-"

"Of course she would, what were you thinking?" I interrupted him exasperately.

He thought for a second. "Look, despite this situation being what it is I meant what I said the other day" he finally said.

"You don't have to say anything" he continued. "I just wanted you to know it." With that he left and I stood there for a second longer before going after Spencer to our room.

**Ezra's POV**

I was meant to go for a run, but instead I ran into Aria and her friend Spencer. And when I left Aria, I had no interest in doing anything. It didn't matter which of us walked away, it was as heartbreaking every time. This all may have started the wrong way but being with her felt right.

I went to sit by a small pond, and not long after Hardy found me there.

"You're shitter runner than I am" he joked as he sat next to me.

"I didn't feel like running" I replied briefly.

"So you ended up sitting alone here?" He concluded. "You need to have a little fun; me and Oliver are off to play billiard tonight, why don't join us?"

"Thanks, but I don't think it'll help right now" I said grateful to him for trying.

"I thought telling Jackie would make it easier" he said matter of factly.

"In a way it did" I replied absentmindedly. "I don't have to lie and pretend anymore."

"But?"

"But telling Jackie didn't change the situation with Aria, not to better anyway."

"I don't understand you, you've had girls before. What's so special about this Aria?"

"I don't know" I replied honestly. "She's different. When I'm with her it feels like the surrounding world vanishes. I've never felt this way before."

"I am no expert at stuff like this but even an idiot could tell you fancy her. I'm not the best person to give advice, but I think you should be telling this to her instead."

"Since when have I had to take girl advice from you?" I smiled half-heartedly.

"I don't know dude" came the simply reply and we both laughed.

I eventually decided to go with Hardy and Oliver since it beated the option of me sitting alone in our room reading a book. The night was surely going to be nice. We'd played for a while when Jackie and Emma entered the pub, both looking at me angrily when they noticed us. Emma clearly knew eveything. Of course she did, they were best friends. Great.

I went to order us another round of beers, and not long after Jackie joined me at the bar to make her own order.

"I heard about your visit at Aria's" I stated matter of factly, not looking straight at her.

"And I knew she'd run to you to tell about it" she countered back bitterly.

"She didn't, her friend did" I replied calmly. "What did you say to her?"

"Why don't you go ask her since you guys see each other so often?" she said not answering my question.

"Because we're standing next to each other waiting for our drinks and I assume you remember what you said a few hours ago."

She turned to look at me. "I promised to make her life a complete hell just like mine has been over the past few days."

I stared at her and let out an exasperated breath. "I'm not sure what made me fall in love with you, but I know none of those feelings are left" I said before I could stop myself. At that precise moment I felt a pain on my cheek when it met Jackie's palm.

"She took you from me" she fought against angry tears. Everyone in the pub was watching us closely. Hardy and Oliver walked towards us and we left the pub, buying junk food on our way and watched a football match in our room.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch you. I have to do something" I told them. They nodded and I made my way to Aria's room. I knocked on the door and hoped Spencer wouldn't open it.

The door opened and thankfully it was Aria. "Hey, what are you doing here? And what's happened to you?" She asked seemingly perplexed.

"Jackie happened" I replied dryly.

"It looks pretty bad", she said worriedly.

"It's nothing" I dismissed it.

"I can almost see her palm mark on your cheek and you say it's nothing. Come in, let's see if we have ice in a frozen" she said and gestured for me to step into the room.

I walked inside and Aria opened a small fridge taking a gel bag from it. She wrapped a towel around it and pressed it against my cheek. "Here" she said and didn't let go.

"Thanks" I said and pressed my own hand over hers. My free hand wrapped around her waist and I nuzzled into her.

"Ezra" she said breaking the silence.

"Mhm" I replied.

"You never answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I heard what Jackie said you earlier" I told her honestly. Upon hearing my words Aria stepped away from me and retracted the gel bag as well. "I won't let her do it" I reassured her, both of us knowing what I'd referred to.

"Ezra-"

"I know what you're about to say. I don't want to hear how wrong this is on Jackie because I know it. But I also know that I want to fight for you no matter what it takes."

I could see Aria holding her tears back and when she was about to say something the door opened and Spencer came in. She immediately saw us and forced a smile.

"Bad time?" She asked trying to sound casual.

"I was just going" I replied and took a few steps towards the door. I glanced over my shoulder and looked at Aria for longer than necessary before stepping past Spencer and closing the door behind me.

**Again, you know how much the reviews mean so let me know what you think :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything **

**Aria's POV**

Ezra had just left the room and it was only me and Spencer now.

"Bad timing, wasn't it?" She asked me, albeit a bit sheepishly.

"Don't be daft, you have a right to come here whenever you want" I reassured her, smiling quickly. In a way I was happy about her coming when she did because Ezra's words had left me speechless. I didn't even remember what I was going to say to him when she stepped inside. Nor did I know what I should have done. A part of me wanted to run after him but I'd ended up staying right here in my spot. I'd never been in a situation like this and I certainly had never felt anything like this towards anyone else. I wasn't expecting him to come and say the things he did say. He always did it. He always said something that made me want him more than before.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I replied. It was my usual answer whenever I was anything but fine and she knew it too. "Where have you been? You were gone for ages" I tried to change the subject, not so subtly.

"In the café. What was he doing here?" She asked me and walked towards the fridge, taking a cartoon of juice out of it.

"He needed ice" I simply said and opened the freezer before putting the gel pack that earlier had laid against Ezra's cheek back in.

"Really? That's the only reason?" she grinned cheekily and took a sip from her drink.

I was stupid if I really thought her to believe my story for a second. It was obvious it wasn't the only reason, but along with Ezra's words leaving me speechless I was also confused and a teeny tiny bit happy. I wasn't sure if I could recall the situation to Spencer without letting my feelings take the better of me.

"I don't really wanna talk about it. Not now" I told her apologetically with a sigh. As always, she was her understanding self.

"It's okay" She smiled at me warmly.

I was happy I had a friend like Spencer. She's been there for me in this situation more than anyone could and I knew she wouldn't take it personally even though I didn't talk to her about this right now.

We didn't talk much that evening nevertheless. We'd both retired to bed not long after, and by the sound of her breathing she fell asleep quickly. I, however, still lied awake in my bed. Even though Ezra had said he wouldn't let Jackie do whatever she was planning on doing, could he really stop her? She had hit him so I don't want to know what she would do to me. Besides, did Ezra and I ever have a chance to be together?

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up to my phone ringing. I didn't have the energy to pick it up, but after a while the ringing started again so I got up to see who the caller was. There wasn't a name on the screen; it was a number that looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't associate it.

"Ezra" I answered sleepily.

The person introduced herself as Mrs. Smith. She was a secretary in our college.

"I apologize for disturbing you this early in the morning, but could you come and visit the office as soon as possible?" It sounded like the matter was important.

"Yes, of course. I'll be there as soon as possible" I said, repeating her words. I hung up and wondered what it was about. I had no idea what it could be. It couldn't have anything to do with yesterday's events in the pub, it was impossible. Could Jackie have gone so far that they would want to meet me? No, it didn't make any sense. Even Jackie wouldn't do that.

I took a quick shower and dressed in neat, clean clothes. Hardy and Oliver, who'd stayed over since the match had taken longer than we'd thought, still slept when I left the room. I walked along the long corridor towards the office and knocked on the door cautiously. Mrs. Smith opened the door and motioned me to come in, and when I did I noticed the student counsellor in the room as well. The Principal, Mr. Ward, sat at a desk a bit further in the room. At this point I knew this wasn't about me not having enough courses or doing badly at exams, this was something else. Something more serious.

"Mr. Fitz, do sit down" Mr. Ward instructed me and pointed at an empty chair. I did as he told me to and sat down.

"What's this about?" I asked, confused to say the least.

"We have been informed that your tuition fee for this semester has been cancelled" he said slowly, looking me straight in the eyes.

"What?" I blurted out, maybe a bit too loudly. "It has to be a misunderstanding" I continued, trying to calm myself down.

The student counsellor, Mr. Cooper spoke up now. "We hope it is. You're a promising student and you're doing well" He smiled.

"That's why we give you two weeks time to solve this with your family", Mr. Ward continued. "But if the fees indeed are cancelled you do know we can't keep you here."

"Of course, I understand. I'll solve this as soon as possible" I replied, and left the office. I couldn't believe why my tuition fee had been cancelled. What the hell did that mean? If the things looked at least slightly good a few minutes ago, now everything was one big mess. There had to be an explanation for all this.

It wasn't even 10 and I took my phone from my jeans pocket to call my mom who lived in New York with my brother Wesley. The phone call went to voice mail, as did the one to Wesley. I honestly didn't know what to do anymore. I opened the door to my room and found Hardy and Oliver awake.

"We were wondering where you were" Oliver said while he cleaned up from the day before. I plonked down on our couch and they both turned to look at me.

"Dude, what's up" Hardy asked, sensing something was wrong. "Jackie?"

"I wish" I sighed and buried my head in my hands. Now they both were twice as confused, which, given yesterday's events was understandable. "My mom has stopped paying my tuition fee".

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"You heard me. They gave me two hours to solve this, otherwise they'll kick me out" I looked back at them.

"Holy shit! Who's gonna write my essays now?" Hardy exclaimed, seeming genuinely shocked at the idea. Oliver then punched his shoulder.

I just chuckled at the situation. A little later Oliver left and me and Hardy stayed in our room. I was still trying to get hold of my mom, but I couldn't catch anyone in my family. I dragged a black suitcase from under my bed and started to fill it with my clothes.

"What are you doing" Hardy asked me, confused as ever.

"My mom and brother won't answer me, so do I really have any other choice than to go and meet them?"

"You might be right, but are you sure you should go to New York now?"

"Hardy, they gave me two weeks! I'll be kicked out if I don't get this solved" I told him exasperated.

He didn't say anything for a second, but when he did it was short and simple.

"You're right."

I closed my suitcase, grabbed my passport from the drawer of my night stand and left the room and the building to take a taxi to the airport.

**Aria's POV**

Spencer and I were shopping in Philadelphia and spending a nice morning. We ate lunch in an Italian restaurant. We were sat beside a window and watched an autumnal Philadelphia. Spencer had pasta carbonara as usual, and I'd ordered pasta Bolognese with parmesan cheese. After our lunch we still visited a few shops and finally headed for the campus in her car. It felt good to spend some time with her somewhere else than in the campus area. We didn't talk about school or guys, I still hadn't even told her what Ezra had told me before she had opened the door, and she hadn't asked about it. Even though I hadn't talked about him, I thought about him and what he'd said all the time.

Spencer left the room to go somewhere, I'm not sure where, and I stayed in the room with the newest Cosmo. Soon I got fed up with silence and decided to go to Ezra and tell him what I should've told him before he left.

The walk to his room didn't take long, and soon I was right behind his door. When I knocked the door, it wasn't opened by him, but, I assumed, his room mate.

"Hey" I greeted him and probably sounded extremely confused as I'd expected to see Ezra. "My name's Aria. Is Ezra around?"

"Hello" He smiled cheekily, seemingly pleased. "Sorry, Ezra's not here. I'm Hardy by the way" he continued and the cheeky smile never left his lips.

"Okay, do you know where he is?" I asked, desperately wanting to see him.

"He left" Hardy answered as if it was obvious.

"Left? Where?"

He was silent for a while. Too long. When he finally replied it was on the bottom of the list I'd expected the reply to be.

"To the airport"

This couldn't be happening. I missheard him. He couldn't have just left, could he? Why had he left, and where?

Hardy's smile had changed to one of sympathy, and he was closing the door when I put my arm between the door and the door frame.

"No wait. When will he be back?"

"I don't know" He said slowly, and sounded truthful. Hence I believed him. He turned around and disappeared into the room leaving the door open. When he returned, I saw a paper note in his hand.

"I don't know if you've swapped numbers, but here's his" He said and gave the note to me.

I quickly thanked him and let him close the door. I took a few steps until I couldn't keep walking but instead leaned against the wall. This couldn't happen, not now.

"It seems you two aren't as close as everyone thinks you are" I heard a familiar voice say, and when I turned to look at the source of the voice I saw a long brunette girl. "I mean, you would think he'd tell you about it since you share so many things these days. Other than only bed" Jackie continued.

"Excuse me?" I asked her annoyed.

"Don't pretend you don't know."

"Look, Jackie. I know more than you" I dared her. "It would seem you're not amongst the first ones he tells about things either. You had to eavesdrop mine and Hardy's conversation before you knew anything. If you ask me, pretty pathetic."

"Saying you who's the most pathetic of all."

I turned to walk away when I heard her voice one more time.

"One more thing" she shouted after me. I turned to look at her and we were a few steps away from each other.

"I know Ezra. I know when he's fed up and wants a change. All you are to him is a change next to a boring, ordinary life. Looks like he got tired of you and left" She finished maliciously and left.

I walked to mine and Spencer's room and found Spencer watching the new clothes she'd bought today.

"Where were you?" She asked without turning her head to see me.

"At Ezra's" I answered trying to sound half-hearted.

"How'd it go?"

"I never spoke to him" I said under my breath. Spencer finally looked at me, a strange look on her voice. "He's left" I elaborated.

"Where?" She asked.

"I don't know. You're asking the exact same questions I asked his friend. I don't understand, he can't just leave."

I couldn't help but wonder if Jackie's words really were true. She's known him for longer than I, and like she said she knows him better. But still, I can't understand that he's gone. Not after everything that had happened between us. How can everything change like this in one night?

"Spence?" I said quietly, causing Spencer to look at me more closely. "What if I was just a phase to him?" I asked faintly.

"What makes you think so?" She enquires worriedly.

"I don't know. Just thinking. Nothing makes sense now so a million different things go around in my head."

"I don't know what happened between you guys yesterday, but I saw the way he was looking at you and I don't think anyone would look at another person that way if they were only a phase." She said reassuringly.

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I only gave her a small smile. I took a long, steamy shower and after that I curled up into my blanket in my bed. I couldn't help thinking where Ezra was right now, and soon I heard Spencer's heavy breathing. It didn't take long before my own eyes shuttered closed and I fell asleep.

**Sorry for taking longer than was meant! I love all of the reviews that I get so please keep them coming :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV**

I was sitting in a yellow cab on a way to my mom's and watched the dark Manhattan and big, high buildings. I'd lived my whole childhood here, and spent many good moments during the time. Despite it, I hadn't miss this city.

Soon the cab stopped in front of a big, light blue house. I paid with my credit card and ascended the stony steps. I searched for my key and let myself in, shouting to see if there was someone home.

I didn't get a reply from my mother or Wesley; they were probably in a theatre or in some party. I took my suitcase to my old room which looked exactly the same as it used to. I hadn't eaten much anything during the day, and soon my stomach reminded me of it. I headed towards the kitchen to see if there was something to eat. I made a few sandwiches and sat at the kitchen island. In front of me I could see two college brochures - they were Harvard and Yale's.

I held them in my hands for a little while and noticed they were addressed for Wesley. What the hell did this mean? Was Wesley going to visit those colleges whilst my studies were about to get interrupted? It made no sense. I hoped they would come soon so that I'd finally know what's going on.

I'd sat and read the brochures for about an hour when I heard a key unlock the door. Familiar voices echoed in the hall, and I knew they were back. I stood up and went to walk towards my mom and my brother.

"Ezra, what a surprise!" My mom exclaimed happily and rushed towards me to give me a hug. Wesley stood a bit farther and greeted me from there. "Nice to see you, bro."

"What brought you here?" Mom asked when she pulled away from me.

"I was told that my tuition fee has been cancelled" I shrugged, and watched her expectantly.

Wesley looked confused. "What? Why would she-"

"Wesley, go upstairs" Mom told him. When he didn't move, she ordered more sternly, "Now." In the end he went upstairs without protesting any more.

As we stood there alone, mom finally spoke up. "Ezra, look. I know you're shocked, but I had my reasons."

"Reasons? There are Harvard and Yale's brochures on the kitchen table, addressed for Wesley! They're twice as expensive schools as Hollis is! What the hell does this mean?" I asked demandingly.

"Ezra, it's not about money" she replied.

"Then what?"

"It was a mistake that I even let you go to Hollis. I knew something would go wrong, did you really think I wouldn't be aware of what happens in your life?"

"What do you mean? My grades are good" I answered bewildered.

Mom looked at me but didn't say anything. After a while I realized what se had meant.

"Jackie" I said as it dawned on me. "She told you everything, didn't she?"

"She didn't tell me anything. She didn't need to. People talk, Ezra; everything will come up eventually. I heard everything from her mother, she'd phoned her and told what happened between you and she contacted me. Ezra, what has gotten into you?" She asked, clearly confused. "Jackie is a nice and a smart girl, successful and she's from a fine family. And you destroyed everything for this one girl?"

I could feel my blood starting to boil while I listened to her words. Our relationship wouldn't have lasted even without all this drama. All the signs had been there, and Aria certainly wasn't just "one girl".

"A fine family? That's what matters?" I asked angrily.

"Ezra, I only think about what is best for you. You may not see it now, but one day-"

"Stop it! How can you even say that you're thinking about what's best for me? I have to quit College and I won't get my degree!"

"We'll talk about this later" she said, too calmly. "You're tired after the journey, so we'll eat supper together and then you can rest."

"A supper with you is the last thing I'm going to do" I said and stormed off to upstairs.

I lay on my king sized bed and couldn't believe it. My studies would come to an end just because I broke up with Jackie. I'd never got along with my mom, and now our relationship was even more complicated than before. One reason I applied for Hollis was to get a bit distance from her; she'd always had so much power in everything. Everything always goes in her way, in one way or another. Or if not, she'll do something like this.

I phoned Hardy and spent a few minutes talking to him before retiring to bed. In the morning I woke up to Wesley's music coming from the other side of the wall. I got up and got dressed. As I opened the door I could smell fried bacon from the kitchen. The kitchen table was set for three and Wesley was stood in there.

"You have to visit more often" he said when he noticed me. "To get treatment like this." He couldn't contain himself any longer and started eating his breakfast.

We all three were sitting at the kitchen table, and the only noise in the room was the jingle from the forks and knives. Finally I broke the silence.

"So, Wesley" I addressed my younger brother. "You're going to go to Harvard or Yale?"

Before Wesley could answer, mom spoke. "Yes he is" she said firmly. "He has goals in his life."

"And my goal in life was to be with Jackie?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm not intending to finance your studies if you're going to ruin life like this. You had everything you could ever ask for and it just wasn't enough."

"This is ridiculous! You really are not going to finance my College just because I broke up with Jackie?"

"No. If you want to live your life in a new way, I'm not stopping you. But like I said, I'm not paying for that."

"You know full well I can't afford my studies by myself!" I exclaimed. "I won't get a degree if I can't pay the tuition fee."

"In that case, try to fix the mistakes you've made. We can think of a new college for next year, but you're not going back to Hollis if it's up to me. At least not to the girl who made all this happen."

"Forget everything. I don't want your money or your advice on how to live my life. The farther away I can get from you the better" I spat and rose from the table.

"Niiice" Wesley said uncomfortably. I practically ran to my room and started to pack the stuff I'd unpacked the night before. I knew I couldn't stay here, and in all honesty I didn't even want to. My mom can't some and say how to live my life; I'm a grown up and can make my own decisions perfectly well. If she thought Aria was a mistake, then she was the best mistake I'd ever done. She can find a perfect girl for Wesley or even get him and Jackie together for all I cared. I'd had enough. The only problem was still money. At this rate I couldn't continue my studies, and what would happen then?

**Aria's POV**

I was on my way to library where I was supposed to meet Spencer and Tris. Our plan was to study together, and Spencer had promised to help Tris with maths where she would take an exam soon.

When I arrived I saw them both sitting at a round table. I walked towards them and greeted them. The library was quite full and there weren't many vacant chairs. I saw one in a table close the Spencer and Tris's, but that's when I noticed the people sat at it; Jackie and her friends. I had no other choice than to ask her if I could take the chair if I wanted study for my exams.

"Is this taken or can I take it?" I asked Jackie kindly, gesturing to the chair.

Her two friends stared at me and Jackie who sat her back towards me turned around in her seat. "Why are you asking? She asked. "I mean, you didn't ask my permission with Ezra, why would you it with the chair?" She continued coldly. I saw her friends trying to suppress their laughter.

I took the chair and went to Spencer and Tris who were watching the situation. Who wouldn't have watched it?

"Never mind about her" Tris said supportively.

"She's right. If you don't mind about it, you annoy her further" Spencer continued.

"Shall we start?" I changed the subject, not wanting to go through the situation now. I knew I was to blame about the situation I'd put myself into, and I also knew why I had to hear all Jackie's remarks. Didn't stop me from wishing she'd find some content in her life instead of relentlessly embarrassing me publicly.

We studied for hours and were indeed very efficient. Now all we had to do was cope with the exams and get good grades. Then again, with Spencer's superb teaching me and Tris should do well. I went to rent a movie for Spencer and myself for the night and walked on a street with many small shops and restaurants. The air was wonderfully clear and walking felt good after all the studying. Walking alone without any distractions I remembered Ezra. I hadn't heard anything from him; I do have his number but it'd feel odd to call him. I didn't even know what to say, so I'd decided it would be best not to ring him. I'd know if he had returned for Hollis was a relatively small college.

I opened the door to the video rental shop and made a beeline to the shelf that was full of old DVDs. I loved watching old movies, but newer ones were more Spencer's thing. The only film I didn't want to watch was The Notebook because thanks to Hanna we all were sick of it even though the story was beautiful. I turned to search for movies that Spencer would like too when I saw a familiar person. I knew my pulse quickening when we looked at each other straight in the eye. It was Ezra. When had he returned?

"You're back" I said, and took a few steps towards him.

"Yeah. I had to pop in New York to sort out things" He explained and held a couple of DVDs in his hands. "I talked to Hardy a few days ago. He told you'd dropped by. I'm sorry for not telling you about going."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. One day you're standing in my room telling me you won't give up, the next you're vanished. I spent days thinking about things and now you're here telling how sorry you are. Have you even thought why I came to look for you?"

"Every day. Now you have a chance to tell me."

I was quiet for a couple of seconds and swallowed loudly. "No. It's too late now Ezra" I said and left the shop.

The next morning I slept in and didn't want to attend my lecture late. Luckily it was Friday so I wouldn't skip too many of them. At the moment I was sitting on my bed underlining important things to remember for my test. Soon I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door to open it. It was Hardy.

I hadn't put any make up on, and was wearing a shaggy T-shirt. "Hardy, what are you doing here?" I asked, perplexed.

"So this is what this place looks like" He ignored my question looked over my shoulder to see the room.

I looked at him questioningly and told him to come in. Which he did. Obviously. I was still watching him confused and he noticed. That's when he finally answered my question.

"I'm here for Ezra. And before you kick me out, hear me out. He knows that he's done some mistakes but it doesn't mean he didn't care about you. Because he does. I've known him for relatively long and you're the first girl who affects him this way" He told me.

"How can you be so sure? Because I'm not" I challenged him.

"Because you're one of the reasons he's taking a loan of 30,000 bucks."

"What?" I exclaimed shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"His mom stopped paying his tuition fee. The only way to continue his studies is to take a loan" he explained. "But don't tell him I told you, or that I came here. He'd kill me, he hates it when I interfere in his business."

He soon excused himself for his own lectures ´and I stayed in the room. Was his tuition fee the reason Ezra left for New York? Why hadn't he told me when I met him yesterday? I'd thought all the time he'd left for other reasons.

In the afternoon I changed into jeans a long sleeved t-shirt before adding my make up. Me and Spencer went for coffees before she left; she'd decided to spend the weekend with her family. I'd be alone during the weekend since Tris was going to Denver to spend the following week with her sister. My laptop and a stack of books would be my company for the two days. I'd been in the library to find new material for my project and finishing a couple of older works. I'd been out all day even though I hadn't attended any lectures during the day. I knew perfectly well that my whole weekend would be spent by studying. Didn't they say that your time in College would be the best time of your life? When it came to me I wished the nightmare would end some day.

I walked along the aisle of our campus. Suddenly I felt a familiar pair of strong arms on my waist. My heart started to beat faster and I felt Ezra's breathing on my neck. Soon his soft lips pressed to my ear.

"Don't say anything and let me explain. We both know the truth, we have feelings for each other. I've liked you since the first moment we met. I care about you so much that every moment without you is killing me" he said in a husky voice. His arms tightened their grip around me. After a few seconds I felt him lightly biting down my earlobe. He whispered, "Forgive me."

My breathing was heavy and I spun around so that we were face to face. I looked into his blue eyes and kissed him with passion. My other hand ran through his brown and wavy hair while the other slipped under his shirt. He responded with equal enthusiasm and I led us towards my room without once breaking the contact with him.

Ezra lifted me against the wall and squeezed my right thigh. "I want you" I whispered. I heard him groan loudly and we quickly started to undress each other. Every moment eith him has been pure ecstasy, but this moment was something new. On this moment I realized I could never be just friends with him.

**I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for taking this long! I won't let it happen again. I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to write the story. I hope the ending was what you were expecting it to be. As always, I'd love to hear what you think so please leave reviews :) every one of them means a lot to me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV**

When I woke up from my sleep I couldn't help but smile at the situation I found myself in. It was a while since me and Aria had been like this, and that time the situation had been totally different. We barely knew each other when we first ended up having sex. It had been long and things had changed. I couldn't describe with words how happy I was.

My arms were wrapped around Aria's slender waist and she was pressed against my torso. There was scarcely an inch between us. She slept soundly and I let my eyes wander down her flawless body. I started to caress her side with my right hand as I pressed a light kiss on her shoulder and then slowly made my way to the back of her neck. I heard her let out a low moan which made me continue what I had started until she turned her head to smile at me.

"Morning" she said in a sleepy voice. "How long have you been awake?" She moved her fingers across my chest.

"Morning. Not long, maybe ten minutes" I said and watched her beautiful face mesmerized.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She asked and snuggled against me more tightly.

"Be the most beautiful woman after you've just woken up".

I saw how she blushed at my words. I felt her soft, warm lips on my own.

The kiss was slow, but it soon turned lustful.

"I don't know. I was wondering myself how on Earth is it possible to wake up beside such a handsome guy" she mumbled and moved on top of me.

"What time is it?" I asked and Aria reached to her night stand in order to see the clock.

She took a deep breath and put her hand on her mouth startled. "Almost two in the afternoon".

"Well it seems like our last night's activity exhausted the both of us" I said smirking. I saw a broad smile plaster itself on Aria's face as she straddled me.

"Ready for a second round?" She asked seductively as her hips started to grind against mine. She then kissed my torso and lowered her mouth down my body. I groaned loudly. God this woman knew exactly what she was doing. My desire was starting to get overwhelming when I remembered Aria's room mate Spencer. She hadn't come here during the night but could still appear at any minute.

"Where's Spencer? What if she-"

"Don't worry about her. She's with her family for the weekend so she won't be here for the next 24 hours".

"Then I think you don't have to wait for my response" I said huskily. I was just about to change our positions so that I'd be on top and she'd be beneath me but before I could do anything she stopped me and shook her head.

"Sorry Mr. Fitz, but this time I'm on the top. I am in control the whole time" Aria grinned down at me. Our movements got faster.

Two hours later we were still in her soft bed. I lied on my back and dragged Aria even closer to me, if it was possible. Her head rested on my chest and my arms were around her warm body. Our fingers were entwined together. We were quiet and enjoyed being close to each other. I finally broke the silence.

"Aria."

"Yes?"

"It's happened so much between us over the past few months and I don't know what will happen in the future. But I know I want to be with you and I want to find out where this is gonna lead to. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I tilted my head a little to see her face and tried to read her face, to know what she was thinking. She wrapped a blanket around herself, rose to a sitting position and looked down at me. I did the same and soon we were at the same level.

"I would love to be your girlfriend" She said softly and pressed a light kiss on my lips. "But I don't want to go too fast and ruin everything, so let's take it slowly. Yeah?"

"Did you just say you don't wanna go too fast? We're lying here in your bed. Naked" I said cheekily.

"You know what I mean" She said in a high-pitched voice and slapped my shoulder lightly.

I chuckled. "Well, you're lucky cause I like slow pace" I said teasingly. We both laughed when she noticed my pun.

**Aria's POV**

Later that day Ezra left to grab us some take away food since neither of us had eaten anything all day. After my persuasion Ezra had decided to stay the following night as well. I didn't know when would have the opportunity to spend the whole weekend together again, so we were determined to make most of the time we got.

I still couldn't believe all of this was happening. On Friday morning I'd been mad at him for everything and suddenly we'd spent almost 24 hours together and shared more kisses than ever. My heart was near stopping when he asked me to be his girlfriend. At the moment I could think of nothing that would make me happier than Ezra. I would never get enough of his embraces and magnificent lips with which he makes me feel like I was in Heaven. I couldn't wait for everything we'd have ahead of us. The moment in the corridor yesterday was unforgettable. He always knew what to do and say. It felt like nothing could go better. All the worries I had stayed in the shadows of this joy and happiness. And this lovely, amazing feeling was created by Ezra.

While he was getting us food I took a shower and searched for new clothes to wear. Ezra soon opened the door and when we saw each other broad grins formed on both of our faces. I walked towards him, wrapped my arms around him and I snuggled my head into his chest.

"God, I missed you" I murmured. I heard Ezra chuckle and say, "I have to take a shower. Wanna join me?"

"It's a tempting offer but I already took one".

"So you're going to say no to a hot and steamy shower?" He whispered and made me shiver.

"Yes I am" I said. "Doesn't mean we can't spend a hot and steamy night together though" I added seductively. I was about to leave when he grabbed me back.

"Wait" he said. His hands caressed my body until he left for shower and I chose a film for us from my own collection. We spent the rest of the evening by watching a couple of films, eating good food and talking about everything irrelevant. While we talked I remembered why I had found talking to him so enjoyable. I had the feeling like we had this connection and we'd known each other forever. In reality we'd only known one another for a month though.

I changed the bed sheets and we snuggled under the blanket. We were both tired and I knew I'd fall asleep fast.

"Aria, I'm sorry" Ezra said quietly and nuzzled into me.

"For what?" I asked, perplexed.

"For not telling I was leaving."

"Don't. It's okay. Hardy told me your mom cancelled your tuition fee".

"He did?" He frowned.

I nodded and after a few seconds continued. "He also told about 30.000 dollars loan".

"I should've known he couldn't be quiet" he finally said good-natured.

"Don't be mad at him. He might be a fool but he's well-wishing one" I said as I stroked his arm.

"So you know the reason for the loan?" He asked me in a husky voice and lightly grabbed my thigh. Causing me moan.

"I think I know" I gasped and felt Ezra's mouth on my neck.

"You think you know? What would you say if I reminded you of one thing that I couldn't live without?" He murmured and sucked my sweet spot.

"Do it" I whispered. It was all I said to him.

Ezra's skilful mouth and amazing hands did a most incredible co-operation and the feeling they caused was overwhelming.

It was Sunday evening and the weekend was nearing it's end. Tomorrow would be Monday which meant a return to the normal. We'd spent the day on the sofa watching movies. The weekend was over far too quickly. All this time we'd got to be alone, just the two of us and there was no sign of anyone else. I'd slept two nights in his warm embrace – how could I sleep without him now? Even though it had been perfect two days I still couldn't help but think everything that would be ahead of us. Jackie already hated me. What would she do when she found out Ezra and I are together? I don't even dare to think about it.

We both acknowledged it wouldn't be easy and never had been, but we also knew we could make it work. No matter if there were a million objects ahead of us, we'll make it through them because we love each other.

Ezra had been supposed to leave the last ten minutes when the door was opened and Spencer walked in with a small suit case.

"Hi" I greeted her happily.

"Hi" She replied delightedly. "I interrupted you again?"

"No, I was leaving" Ezra smiled at her.

"You said that last time as well" Spencer eyed him suspiciously.

Ezra didn't say anything. Spencer quickly excused herself and walked towards the fridge. I heard her making a noise with the glasses as if she were trying to give us some privacy. I still knew she would listen.

"I know you want to take it slowly, but is it too early to ask you for a first proper date?" Ezra asked a boyish grin on his face.

"Nope, it's a perfect timing" I smiled.

"Next Saturday?"

"Can't wait" I said and reached out to give him a kiss goodbye and he left without another word.

I couldn't help but smile; I was unspeakably happy and when I turned around I saw Spencer standing in front of me.

"First date?" She smirked.

"Yep. We decided to try and see where this is gonna lead to".

"I'm happy for you. You make a gorgeous couple" She said sincerely and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks" I mumbled. "So, how are things at home?" I asked her.

"Nothing special. Just the normal lives of the Hastings" She replied and plonked down on her bed. "You haven't touched my bed, have you?" She asked jokingly.

"Who said we've done anything?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You two have made out in a cubicle in ladies, and now you've had an empty room all for yourselves-"

"Alright alright, we didn't touch your bed" I interrupted her.

We spoke for long and late even though we knew we'd regret it in the morning. It was midnight when we went to sleep and when I was snugly under my blanket I heard my phone beep. I got a message. I smiled when I saw Ezra's name and his good night wish. I curled up tightly in my blanket and I could smell his scent in it.

**I hope you liked it :) if you already hadn't figured it out, next chapter will be Ezria date. I've been thinking of making a Twitter account where I could tell when I'm updating. If any of you want me to make it, feel free to tell me. As always, reviews are much appreciated :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't anything. **

**Ezra's POV**

The past few days had been the slowest and I'd missed Aria. It felt like I was a teenage boy in high school who's met his first love. Even though Aria wasn't my first girlfriend she was the only one who'd ever made me feel this way. I couldn't think of anything or anyone else. When we're not alone I missed her relentlessly and when we finally saw each other I didn't want to let her go. Never had I felt anything this strong before. We'd had a difficult start but it all was worth this.

It was Tuesday and Hardy and me were sat in the cafeteria eating lunch before the following lectures. I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything properly when I thought about Saturday and Aria's and mine first date. I still hadn't figured out what we'd do and where we'd go. There wasn't much anything nearby Hollis and it took an hour to drive to Philadelphia. I wanted it to be something special that we both would remember even after ten years. However I hadn't had any good ideas yet, and I don't have many days left to think about it so it's starting to be a rush.

My thoughts were interrupted when Hardy waved his hand in front of me and asked me if I was ready to leave. We brought the trays away and left the cafeteria. I had to change buildings since my lecture had been transferred to the premises of faculty of Mathematics.

I dressed in a jacket since the air in November started to be chill although it could be colder. We sat on a stone fence for a moment and I told him I'd take Aria on a date. Soon we saw Aria and Spencer walking towards us.

"Hi" Aria said happily.

"Hey beautiful" I greeted her and took her cool hand.

We quickly introduced Spencer and Hardy, and Hardy seemed to be more pleased to meet than her.

"What were you guys talking about?" Aria asked me.

"Nothing special. Ezra told me about your big date and his marvellous plans" Hardy grinned. "It's gonna be the best date ever."

I turned to look at Hardy and wanted to punch him on a shoulder and ask what the hell was going on in his head.

"Marvellous plans?" Aria raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Can't wait." She smiled and pressed her head on my shoulder.

Hardy glanced at his watch and informed us he needed to go, and Spencer left not long after.

"I have to go before I'm late myself" Aria said apologetically and let go of my hand.

"I'll walk you" I offered.

"You don't have to" She dismissed my offer.

"I know but I want to" I insisted, not giving up.

"Okay then" She smiled.

We walked hand in hand across the yard and I walked with Aria until we were in front of her lecture hall.

"I can't believe we have the same major yet we still don't have the same courses." She said and grasped back of my neck while my hand found itself on her lower back.

"Maybe it's better that way" I smirked at her.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Cause I couldn't keep my hands off of you if you were in the same lecture hall with me" I whispered seductively in her ear.

Her eyes shone as a beautiful face formed on her face. Just as she was going to say something she stopped in her heel and looked past me to the corridor. The glimmer and smile were gone, as well as her hand on the back of my neck. I turned around and saw Jackie stand near us.

"Look, we're doing nothing wrong" I told Aria softly and grabbed her hand. I saw in her eyes that she was a bit jumpy and didn't know what to do. "We don't have to hide anymore, and I don't even want to hide my feelings for you." I continued in a low voice as my fingers moved along her back.

Aria leaned in closer and her arms wrapped around my neck. Our lips touched in a long and loving kiss and at that moment, we hid nothing.

"I have to go" I murmured against her lips.

Aria reluctantly loosened her grip on me. "Okay, I'll see you later."

Although I practically ran all way I was still late for my lecture. I opened the glass door, searched for an empty seat and took out my stuff. After my two hours long lecture I left the hall and found a familiar person stood in front of me – Jackie.

"So, you and Aria um, are you together?" She asked me and, to my shock, didn't sound angry.

"Yeah, we are" I told her calmly.

I heard Jackie take a deep breath and looked at elsewhere for a moment until she turned to look at me again. "I knew it would be difficult to see you with someone else but I didn't know it would be this hard" Jackie said and tears ran slowly down her cheeks. "Even though I'm not shouting and insulting it doesn't mean this all was okay with me. Because I hate her and a part of me hates you. But as ludicrous as it sounds there's also a part of me that wants you to be happy and I know you're happy with her" She finished.

"Jackie, I'm sorry. You know as well as I do that our problems started long before all this" I said apologetically.

"Why are you sorry? For falling in love with someone else? Like you said we both know when our problems began. But we both also know that you never loved me, at least not in the way you love her. Who knows, maybe one day I find that person who loves me like you love Aria and she loves you" She said and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sure you will" I answered sincerely.

She was about to walk away when he turned around. "Thanks" she said.

"Thanks for what?"

"For teaching me that nothing in life is something taken for granted."

"This might just be our most honest conversation ever?" I smiled weakly.

"Maybe" She replied and this time walked away.

Had we actually managed to talk things through with Jackie like grown ups? I didn't remember us talking like this even when we were dating. Our last conversation was the one in that pub before she'd hit me on the cheek. Then again, it was ages ago and she'd had time to think about things.

I went to our room and saw Hardy lying on a bed listening to music on iPod. I grabbed his earphones and pulled them from his ears.

"What the hell dude?" He asked and sat up.

"I could ask the same question. What the hell were you thinking today?"

"Okay, now I'm properly confused. What are you talking about?"

"A big date and my marvellous plans? Ringing any bells?"

As I said the words Hardy brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Look, Ezra. It's not a big deal" he stuttered nervously.

"Not a big deal?" I asked him incredulously. "Hardy I honestly don't know where I'm taking Aria or what we're going to do!"

"Come on, you'll take her to see a movie and afterwards some fancy restaurant. Normal stuff."

"I don't want to just take her to the cinema and a fancy restaurant. I want it to be something different and special. Something we'll both remember. And at least after your little comment I can't even take her there!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess things up" He said sincerely.

"I know Hardy" I sighed.

"By the way" He said, changing the subject. "Is the long brunette available?"

"Spencer? I don't know."

The next day after my lectures I went for a run to think where I would take Aria. How could it be this difficult to decide? I ran across a path in the forest until I came to a little glade that was surrounded by a bunch of trees. Near the trees there was a little pond. I'd never discovered this place before, and I didn't think anyone else had either. It was well hidden and one of the most beautiful places I'd found around here. I walked closer and noticed something and then it dawned on me. I knew exactly where I'd take her and I knew it was just what I'd wanted it to be. It was gonna be perfect.

**Aria's POV**

I'd been shopping with Spencer in Philadelphia the whole afternoon looking for something new for me to wear on Saturday. To be honest, it was difficult. I have no idea where he's taking me and last time I talked to him about it on the phone he was really secretive about it. After a numerous of shops and after trying on various pieces of clothing I found a perfect bodycon dress. It was light pink. The neutral color highlighted my hair and eyes.

We walked to the Campus with our bag and I saw Ezra sitting next to our room. On noticing us, he stood up.

"Hi, what are doing here?" I asked him perplexed and pressed myself against his chest.

"I wanted to see and talk" He replied and pecked me on my forehead.

"Talk about what?" I asked and looked at him.

Ezra returned the look, took my hand and said, "Come, let's go outside."

I left my stuff in our room and followed Ezra out. We walked to the same fence where we bumped into him and Hardy the other day. Ezra sat on it and lifted me to sit between his legs, wrapping his warm arms around me.

"I talked to Jackie yesterday" He finally said.

"What? What did she say?"

Ezra repeated the whole conversation they'd had in the hall. It felt weird that she'd acted so peaceful and spoke like that after what she'd said when Ezra was gone. It felt too weird. Even though I tried to hide my insecurities I didn't do a brilliant job; Ezra noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, caressing my arm.

"Nothing's wrong" I tried to reassure him.

"You're a horrible liar. What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I'm just insecure as to why Jackie was being so, well, nice" The word left my lips before I could stop them.

Ezra turned me around so that we faced each other. "Are you jealous?" He asked me teasingly.

"What? No" I replied quickly. Too quickly. "Maybe. She's still your ex-girlfriend" I finally admitted.

"Exactly. An ex-girlfriend, and now I'm sat out with the most beautiful woman in the world telling her how much I love her" He said and pulled me closer. I felt his warm lips on my neck, making their way to my right ear. "I love you Aria" he whispered in my ear. He kissed me on the lips. I'm fairly sure it was the most emotional kiss we'd ever shared.

"I love you too. And I never want to lose you" I told him gently.

"You won't" He simply said.

I woke up on Saturday morning around twelve and smiled to myself when I remembered what day it was. Ezra and I would go on our first date. I still didn't know where he was taking us, the only thing I knew was that he'd pick me up five thirty and what Hardy had slipped out earlier. I wished my dress was suitable for whatever it was we were going to go to.

It was completely silent in our room. Spencer's bed was made, and her jacket and bag were gone. She was probably either studying or meeting friends in a nearby café.

I took a shower, washed my hair, and dried it. I took the bag I had my make up in and spread foundation on my face, and then added eyeliner and mascara. The next problem was my hair. Should I tie it or leave it down? I tried different options and in the end opted for curling it and letting it be down. I added a little hairspray and dug out my new dress. Spencer came just in time since I couldn't do the zipper up by myself. The dress looked just as perfect as I'd recalled. I put on black, 4 inch heels and finished my make up one more time.

"I'll guarantee Ezra will be speechless" Spencer said from across the room.

"I hope so" I smiled at her.

It was almost half six when there was a knock at the door. I knew who it would be and felt my heart starting to beat quicker.

I opened the door and saw Ezra standing in front of me. He was wearing a blue shirt and a matching tie with a black jacket.

"Wow. You look beautiful" He said smiling and handed me a bouquet of red roses.

"You don't look that bad yourself" I told him.

Before we left I put the roses in a vase and placed it on my night stand. We were sat in Ezra's silver Toyota and drove along a path in a forest. I had no idea where we were going. Ezra stopped the car and stepped outside, walking to my side and opening the door for me. I stood up, looked around me and heard nothing but the singing of the birds.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked dim curiously.

Ezra chuckled and grabbed my hand. "You'll see in a few seconds."

We walked on a little path and soon I saw a most beautiful scene in front of us. There was a pond surrounded by trees. I was dying with curiosity; what had he planned?

Ezra stopped us in front of a big oak. There were candles in front of it. There was a ladder against the tree, and it was decorated with flowers and vines. My gaze wondered up the tree and I saw a tree house up there.

"Ezra" I gasped.

"Do you want climb and have a look?" He asked and hugged me from behind. I nodded and so we climbed up the ladder to the tree house. I was speechless when I saw it. There were white lanterns hanging from the roof and on the floor there were candles sprinkled around the space like there were around the ladder. In one corner there was a wide mattress that was lined with blankets and big pillows. On mattress he had sprinkled rose petals.

"Do you like it?" Ezra asked in a low voice.

"I love it. How did you make all this?"

"I wanted something different. Something else than a movie or a restaurant. I thought for days what it would be and one day I was running around here and found this place. Then it dawned on me that this was exactly what I had been looking for and tidied up a bit. I wanted this evening to be perfect."

"It is perfect" I told him softly and cupped his face in my hands kissing him chastely.

Ezra had found a big picnic basket that was full of different delicacies and a bottle of wine. We ate and talked, and I was still speechless about all of this. Nobody had ever done anything this romantic to me. He'd made such an effort and I didn't know how I could ever thank him for it. He'd managed to make the best first date ever. I knew I had the loveliest man in the world and I love him more than anyone else ever. We were sat on the mattress cuddling, and watched a movie called "It Happened One Night" on his lap top. When the credits started to roll down I turned off the computer and put it on the wooden floor. I crawled to Ezra's lap, undressed his jacked and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. I kissed his neck and left a love bite just above his collar bone.

"Aria, are you sure you want to do it here?" Ezra asked me and placed his hands on my hips.

I bit down my lower lip and nodded. "There's nothing I want more" I said huskily. Ezra kissed me and his hand wondered to my upper back. My hands wandered through his hair and his hands slowly pulled down the zipper of my dress. I felt how my dress fell and all of a sudden all I was wearing was white laced lingerie set.

"I love you Aria. Never doubt it" He told me gently and pressed kisses all over my body.

"I love you too" I said in a low voice, knowing that Ezra would hear every word.

**Thanks for every review I got last time :) Keep them coming. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything **

**Aria's POV**

It had been a week since Ezra and my first date and today there would be a College party in a local bar. Everyone apart from me were going to go. I'd caught cold and my throat had been sore and head had been hurting all morning. In the morning I thought that after taking a pain killer I'd feel better and I could go even for a moment but it felt like nothing helped. I'd called Ezra a couple of hours ago and told him I couldn't go tonight, and he understood it perfectly well.

I'd taken quick naps all day and watched Spencer getting ready for the party. Not only was I forced to cancel my plan with Ezra, but with Spencer as well. Ezra, Hardy, Spencer and I were supposed to go there together but now new plans had to be made. Luckily Spencer had found a few course mates to join her, and Ezra would go with Hardy and they'd probably meet more people there.

"Hi, is Aria here?" I heard Ezra's voice asking from the door.

"Yep, she's right there. Go ahead" Spencer answered. "I'm off, I'll see you later!" She shouted before shutting the door behind her.

"Have fun!" I called after her as Ezra walked towards me. "Hi" I said and sat up on the bed.

"Hi" He said and kissed me.

"It's already 7, shouldn't you be gone by now?" I asked him curiously.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling" He told me worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just a flu" I said and sneezed as if to emphasize it. "Damn it." I opened my drawer and tried to find some Kleenex but Ezra was faster and he gave me one before I could find any on my messy drawer.

"Here" He smiled. "You know, I don't have to go to that party. There'll be new parties, I can stay here take care of you."

"Ezra, you don't have to do that. Like you said, there'll be new parties so we'll get a chance to club together. Besides, I don't want you to skip it for me, just go and have fun."

Ezra came closer to me so that our foreheads touched. "Are you sure?" He asked in a low voice.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It was a lovely thought though" I told him gently. "You're the most thoughtful and loveliest boyfriend ever" I said and kissed him passionately. Our lips only parted when we had to pull back for air.

"If you need anything, just call me" He made me promise.

"I will."

Ezra's short visit perked me up and it felt like I'd forgotten all the physical pain for a moment. I would've done anything to be there with him; this would've been the first party where we'd have been able to hold hands without the fear of someone seeing.

When it was ten I couldn't read or watch one single movie anymore. I felt my eyes close involuntarily. I went to take another pain killer and put a glass of water on my night stand and I fell sound asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

I must've been asleep for a while since I heard the door open slowly, and I saw the light from the corridor between it. It had to be Spencer which was weird since she usually didn't leave early at parties. I'd been on the verge of falling back to sleep when I felt Ezra's cool hands on my waist and his warm breath on my neck. I moaned quietly when I felt his lips on the back of my neck.

"You're awake. Did I wake you?" He apologized to me.

"No, no of course not" I lied quickly.

"Really? You sound sleepy" He pointed sceptically and caressed my side.

"I love to wake up to your wonderful hands caressing me while those glorious lips kiss my body" I answered in a little seductive voice. "How did you get inside?"

"I heard Spencer and her friends talking how they'd stay over at some of their friends. So I asked Spencer if I could get her key to stay the night and surprise you. I couldn't be away from you for that long though, so I sneaked out the party earlier."

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's midnight" He replied.

"The party's just started though, and it'll go on for hours."

"Like I said, I couldn't stay away from you."

When I heard Ezra's words I turned around and caressed his cheek. "I love you more than you will ever know"

His hands were lost in my hair and he kissed me tenderly. "I love you too. Now, get some sleep princess."

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up and noticed that Aria wasn't in the bed. I sat up, glanced around but saw no sign of her. Soon she came from the bathroom though, wearing a white silky robe.

"Morning babe" she greeted me as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Morning sunshine" I said smiling. "I woke up and was about to wake you up when I noticed there were only cold sheets on your side."

"Really?" She grinned at me and came walking towards me. When she stood next to me I pulled her down to the bed, and she straddled me.

"I liked your surprise yesterday and I enjoyed spending the night with you" She purred in my ear.

"If it were possible I'd stay here every night with you" I told her sincerely.

We were in that position for ten minutes before Aria suggested she'd go and grab us something for breakfast. I suggested I'd go instead for I didn't want to her to get any sicker. Yesterday when I saw her she didn't look well, and even though it's only a flu and according to her she was fine, I knew it would still hurt her. However now she said she was feeling a lot better and she'd need some fresh air so I had to give up. I'd learned that if Aria really wanted something, she'd get it.

While Aria was getting us breakfast I took a shower. When I stepped inside the bathroom I could immediately tell it belonged to two ladies. Not only was it clean and beautifully decorated, but there were also flowery perfumes and other little bottles scattered around the room.

When I'd taken a quick, warm shower I dried myself and heard the door open. I quickly wrapped the towel around my waist.

"You were quick" I said as I stepped out of the bathroom. I froze on my spot when I realized to my shock that it wasn't Aria. It wasn't Spencer either. In front of me was stood a middle-aged man with a black briefcase.

"Who the hell are you?" I blurted out.

"Byron Montgomery, Aria's father" The man introduced himself and narrowed his eyes. "Now who the hell are you, last time I saw Spencer she was less hairy."

Now, the situation was a shock to me. But it was also extremely awkward. I was standing in front of Aria's father wearing only a towel by my waist. For once I wished it would've been Spencer coming in, and it wasn't. Nope. This was worse.

"Um" I mumbled uncomfortably. "Ezra Fitz. Aria's boyfriend." I told him and offered him my hand which he took and shook. I heard the key and Aria stepped in; by the look on her face, she was just as shocked.

"Dad!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How did you get inside?"

"I'm coming from a conference. When I drove pass the place I decided to pay you a visit and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. I knocked but got no response and then Ezra came from the bathroom so here we are." Byron explained.

"I'll just get dressed" I said and quickly left the awkward situation. When I'd got dressed I said I'd come back later since they'd surely have a lot of catching up to do. Aria, however, wanted me to stay and get to know her father. We spent a good hour before Byron had to leave the place.

When the door closed Aria looked at and smiled teasingly. "Oh please don't" I begged her.

"So you met my dad" She said.

"Undoubtedly I did. I don't think I'll ever forget it. I thought it'd be you, and when I opened the door I saw your dad."

We sat up and ate the breakfast Aria had brought. Aria told about her family and that her parents got a divorce a few years ago and that her mum now lived in Austria.

"So, what about your family?" She asked me curiously.

"My family?" I didn't know what to say since there wasn't anything good to tell. Aria was excepting an answer though.

"My parents were divorced when I was 12. After that I haven't really seen my dad. My little brother and I stayed with mum when he left for Washington."

"What about your mum, are you in touch with her?"

"We haven't spoken since she cancelled my tuition fee" I confessed.

"Did you ever find out why she did it?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I didn't" I stammered slightly, nervously. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk about my family; it's just that you couldn't tell anything good about my family. I also know the way my mom talked about Aria last time and I didn't want her to know because it would only hurt her. She didn't deserve it.

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I spent the morning together before he had to leave. It bothered me a bit that Ezra was so quiet about his family; I'm not saying that we should open up and tell each other everything, but he seemed nervous. Especially when I asked about his mother. We'd learned to know each other over these months, and I knew he was hiding something. Why was he so afraid to tell me? I tried to concentrate on something else but it was difficult. All I could think about was this.

Either way, I couldn't just sit and think it through. I wanted answers, and I wouldn't get them from Ezra. A single person came to my mind; one that would know. Jackie.

I stood nervously in front of her door thinking about whether I should knock or walk away. I managed to gather some courage and knocked. I nervously bit down my lower lip knowing this wasn't wise. I didn't even have the right to do this, but I had to know. It felt like I told him everything, but he kept things away from me, like this.

The door in front of me opened. I saw Jackie and I could tell she wasn't happy to see me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked me annoyed.

"Believe me, this is the last place I want to be" I told her. "But I need an answer to something. I figured that you're the only person who could help me."

"What makes you think that I want to help you? Even if I knew the answer." She asked me coldly.

I didn't know what to say and desperation took over me. What was I doing? Seeking for answers from Ezra's ex and thinking she'd give them to me.

"Can you even hear me out and then decide whether or not you're willing to help?" I suggested.

She finally nodded and gestured for me to come inside to talk.

"So, what is it?" She asked me impatiently, folding her arms across her chest.

"Do you know the reason Ezra's mom cancelled his tuition fee?" I asked her nervously. "I tried to ask him, but he wouldn't tell me. He knows it, but hides it from me. I'm sure even Hardy knows."

"He has his reasons not to tell you" Jackie replied simply.

"So is that your answer?" I asked her.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"His mother hates you as much as I do. She thinks you destroyed her son's life and the only way to save him would be him quitting school here."

I felt like I'd been punched in the head. This was the reason Ezra's tuition fee was cancelled? How could anyone do that? What mom would want to do something like that to her own child? I couldn't say that the answer didn't hurt me, because it did. In addition to Jackie, his family too hated me.

I thanked her for the answer and was about to leave when Jackie's voice stopped me.

"Even though I'm trying to understand your relationship with Ezra and I can't stop you from being together, I'll never be able to see anything good in you two. I can't be bothered to use my energy on you because it's not worth it. You ruined my start, but you won't ruin the rest of my College time."

"You know what, Jackie? I don't think I'll be able to see anything good in you, either" I told her calmly. "You've been a childish idiot lately. We're in College and you act like a teenage girl. Maybe we can do each other a favour and stay away from one another" I finished and left.

I arrived in my room, threw my bag somewhere and wanted to scream. I couldn't believe this. I'd never even met Ezra's mom and she already hated me. Had I really ruined her son's life? My phone started to ring and I saw it was him. I didn't have the strength to talk to him right now, so I ignored it.

A few days passed by avoiding Ezra because I didn't know what to say to him. I knew I'd had to face it with him, but more than that I feared how he'd react when he'd hear that I had interfered with his business. I hadn't even gone to my lectures; instead I'd sat in my room thinking about this. I missed him terribly, yet at the same time I didn't want to talk to him. I couldn't do anything but cry as I contemplated this mess and Ezra's mother.

**Ezra's POV**

I hadn't heard anything from Aria for two days and I started to be worried. She didn't return my calls or texts. I hadn't seen her after I left her room the other day. I wanted to know that she was alright, so I went to see her.

I knocked at the familiar door a few times but nobody opened it. I called Aria's name and asked if she was inside. I heard a muffled sob behind the door and I knew it would be her.

"Aria, I know you're in there. Open the door" I begged her.

Aria was silent for a moment before she finally replied, "Go away Ezra."

"I won't go anywhere before you tell me what's wrong" I told her firmly. "I'll sit here till the morning so that I know that you're okay."

Soon I heard the lock go and saw Aria's teary face. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen her like that. What had made her this upset?

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her worriedly.

"Nothing" She said and turned her head away from me.

"It's not nothing Aria. You can tell me" I assured her and gently forced her to look at me.

Aria looked at me and I saw how the tears ran down her cheeks. I pulled her in my arms and felt her arms wrap tightly around myself.

"I'm so sorry Ezra" She whimpered quietly.

"What is it honey?"

"I've ruined everything. Jackie told me about it and your mom-" She spluttered in panic.

"Hey, slow down. Take a deep breath and start over" I said confused and caressed her hair.

"I went to see Jackie. I wanted to know why your mom stopped paying your tuition fee. Now I know and I know how much she hates me. She thinks I've ruined your life" She finished and collapsed to the floor and rested her body against Spencer's bed. I crouched next to her and took her in my arms.

"I didn't want you to know. I knew how much it would hurt you so I tried to hide it from you" I told her quietly. "You have no idea how much it hurts to see you like this" I continued in a low voice. I was at breaking point myself.

"But I can't stop thinking that I'm the reason for this. You had to take a big loan and your relationship with your mum is ruined."

"Don't blame yourself because this is not your fault. It's my mom who's ruined everything and I have no desire to be in touch with her" I told her. "We've just never thought the same way. When it comes to the loan, I don't regret it for a second. I just want to be with you, even if it cost me 30,000 dollars." I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Are you not angry with me? For interfering" She asked me and lifted her head.

"No" I told her simply.

"And we're gonna be okay?"

"We are gonna be okay, I promise" I reassured her. I took her face in my hands and brushed my lips against hers.

We'd sat on the floor for nearly an hour and Aria had fallen asleep in my lap. I was happy this all ended well, and now I sat and watched as she slept peacefully in my arms. I loved to watch as she slept; when she slept, she was always just as beautiful. It didn't matter whether she was awake or asleep, she beamed always.

It was starting to be late, so I lifted her properly in my arms and carried her to her own bed. I threw a blanket over her and whispered in her ears, "Sweet dreams sunshine."

Just as I was about to stand up and leave, Aria grabbed my hand.

"No, wait. I want you to stay here" Aria said, never letting go of my hand.

I wasn't sure what Spencer would think but at the moment I didn't care; I just wanted to be with Aria and make sure she was fine. I took my jeans off and went to lie next to her. We lay there together and whispered sweet nothings to each other.

**The next chapter is probably going to take a little longer since I'll be on holiday and won't be able to update. The story will continue of course, I've planned loads of things to happen. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and every review made extremely happy. They make me write more :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything**

**Aria's POV**

It was December, and tomorrow would be Christmas Day. I was supposed to go to spend Christmas to North-Carolina with dad and Mike. My dad's family live there, and that's where we've spent almost every Christmas. My mom can't make it from Europe, since she's spending it with Zach there. Spencer's going to her parents' like pretty much everyone here, whereas Ezra's one of the few ones who's going to stay on the Campus. It feels bad that he has to spend Christmas here on his own.

I quickly packed my last belongings before I went to see Ezra. I didn't know how I'd cope these days without him; I already miss him, what would it be like in a different state?

I sat on the sofa in Ezra's arms and played with his fingers. I glanced at the clock, time going too fast. I didn't want to get up and leave him. "I don't want to leave" I mumbled and looked up at him.

"It's just a couple of days. We'll cope. Besides, I promise to call you every day" He told me softly.

"I know it's only a few days. I still don't want you to be alone" I said.

"Hey, I'll be fine here. I'll miss you like crazy but you planned this a long time ago with your dad. And Hardy always comes from holidays early anyway" He tried to reassure me.

Ezra called me a cab and walked me in front of it. I stood against the car when he pressed himself against me and kissed me lovingly. After we finally broke the kiss our eyes locked.

"Call me when you're there" He told me gently.

"I will" I replied.

"I love you Aria" He hugged me tightly.

"I love you too Ezra" I said and pecked him one last time. Ezra opened the door behind me and I stepped inside the cab. It was hard to look at him through the window knowing he'd be alone. On my way to the airport I couldn't help but think about him. I missed him terribly and felt really bad for him staying alone. It was heartbreaking to leave him there; why did I?

"Excuse me" I tried to get the attention of the cabby. "Could you turn back?"

"Back?" He answered clearly perplexed.

"Yeah" I simply told him.

"Sure" He replied, still a bit taken aback.

When the cab finally arrived where I'd left only moments earlier, I paid for it and stepped out of it. The driver kindly handed me my suitcase and wished me a good Christmas. I wished him the same and quickly went inside with my suitcase. I walked straight to Ezra's room and knocked three times. He soon opened the door and upon seeing me smiled.

"Aria-"

I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my head against his chest. "I couldn't leave you here alone" I spluttered. "I just can't Ezra".

Ezra lifted me in his arms; I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. He carefully carried me to lie on his bed and hovered over me. He captured my lips in a long kiss and I let my hands wander around his back. After a long making out session we lay on his bed cuddling.

"What did your dad and Mike say now you're not spending Christmas with them?" Ezra asked me after a while.

"They don't know yet actually. I'll call him soon though, they'll be fine without me. I want to be here with you."

"Well I'm glad you're here. So, you know yet how you wanna spend our Christmas?"

After thinking about it a moment I knew exactly how I wanted to spend it.

"Actually, yes" I told him.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"Pack your bag and you'll see" I grinned at him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

Soon Ezra had packed his bag and we walked to his car. I typed the address on his navigator and he started to drive. During the drive I called my dad to tell him I wouldn't come to North-Carolina this year. I heard disappointment in his voice when he found we weren't spending Christmas together. However soon he told me understandingly that I was a grown up and that I had a right to have a life of my own.

We were still sat in his car on our way to my family's lake house. Ezra didn't know where we were going though; it would be a surprise. I knew it was a perfect place where we could be alone and forget about College for a while.

The scenery kept changing. We drove along a long road, and on either side of the road there was forest. It was snowing a little and the road began to become whiter and whiter. The quiet music coming from the radio made the moment even more perfect.

I looked at Ezra and couldn't help but smile. I was lucky to have him and to be able to spend Christmas with him. After a two hour's drive we arrived at our destination. Ezra looked at the lake house in front of us and then at me.

"Is this the right place?" He asked me.

I nodded and said, "I thought this would beat our dorm rooms."

We both stepped out of the car. I took my keys from my bag, opened the door and we walked in together. I hadn't been here in a long time; not after my parents got divorced but it still looked the same. We used to spend summer holidays here countless times. I also remember the time the four girls of us were together, sharing our secrets and staying up late.

"Everything alright?" Ezra asked me, noticing I'd gone quiet.

"Yeah. It just the memories" I reassured him.

"Good ones?" He probed.

"I wouldn't give any of them away. But I think we can create some new memories. What you think?" I smiled at him.

He walked in front of me, took my hands and whispered, "We can definitely do it."

It was pretty cold inside for there hadn't been anyone for quite a while. Ezra lighted the fireplace in the living room and whilst that I went to get some blankets and pillows so that we can sleep in front of the warming fire.

We were both tired when we lay on the floor under blanket. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. The fireplace in front of us warmed us and created a lovely atmosphere.

"You are the first" I mumbled and laced our fingers together.

"The first?" He asked me gently.

"The first boyfriend I've brought here ever" I elaborated.

Ezra didn't respond with words; instead he rolled us over so that he was on top of me. He kissed my forehead and lightly and then my lips. After the kiss he stroked my lip tenderly. I pulled him down and kissed him more passionately. I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was I had him. I'd never felt anything like this with any other guy. With him I feel happy and safe. Ezra made me feel loved.

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up before Aria and saw that fire on the fireplace had died. I went to add some more wood so that I could light the fire again. I crawled back beside Aria and wrapped my arm around her slim waist. One of my favourite things ever was to wake up next to her and cuddle her, to let my hands wander on her body and watch her sleep. Yesterday walking her to the cab hadn't been easy because I knew how much I'd miss her. However in the end everything ended up differently – I was speechless from happiness when I saw her on my doorstep. The only thing I could do was to wrap her in my arms, she had the talent to make me, well, speechless. Like yesterday, when she told me I was the first boyfriend she's ever brought here. I loved her openness and honesty but most of all her being so genuine in everything. She could be strong and gentle at the same time and I was glad we could share all these feelings with each other.

My hands that were earlier rested on her waist had now moved and I drew patterns on her back with my fingers. It was 11 when I decided to wake her up, she was still sleeping on her side. I nibbled her earlobe gently and caressed her stomach.

"Wake up, Sunshine" I told her quietly.

Aria let out a small sigh and turned to her back. "Merry Christmas sweetheart" I said tenderly.

"Merry Christmas Ezra" she replied and kissed me chastely. After out brief good morning kiss I got up and told her I'd be right back. I went to my bag and grabbed a small pink packet with a white bow on top of it. I walked back to Aria, sitting on the floor my back against the sofa while Aria sat down between my legs.

"What is it?" She asked me curiously.

"Opened it" I told her and handed the packet.

She did as I told and opened it before gasping my name. It was a Swarovski Alana heart pendant necklace.

"Do you like it?" I hadn't been sure if it was her type.

"I do, yes. It's beautiful. You didn't have to, it cost you a fortune" Aria said and turned to face me.

"I'm glad you like it. Besides, you're totally worth it" I told her softly.

"Thank you" She whispered and kissed me softly.

We spent hours snuggling until we got hungry. We cooked and after eating we went for a walk. It had snowed the whole night and the ground was covered with a thick layer of snow. Soon I felt a cold snow ball in the back of my neck and when I turned around I saw Aria standing behind me looking all innocent. She knew I'd try to do the same to her, and she started running away from me. I went after her and when I caught her, she squealed and laughed at the same time. Her laughter always made me smile.

We were facing each other and our arms were around one another. I lead us forward until Aria's shoes collided with a pile of snow and we fell on top of it. She was on her back in the snow, and I hovered over her supporting myself with my arms.

"Christmas with you is the best present I could ever get" I told her and kissed her tenderly on her sweet lips.

**Sorry for a short chapter, I will try to update as soon as possible but my week is really hectic. Just to warn you guys, you all know that there has to be some drama so brace yourselves. Your reviews are amazing and I love to read them :) **


End file.
